Postmortem Blues
by SadieMichelle
Summary: Sookie severely underestimated Eric's adoration of her after the events of Marnie. Having fled Bon Temps, she returns five years later, completely unaware of just how deeply in love the Viking still is with her. And not even Pam can exactly vouch for his sanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a few, hopefully short, things. Number one, let's pretend that season 4 ended off with episode 11 rather than 12. So that means that Sookie still chose neither Bill or Eric, Tara never got her head blown off, Lafayette never stabbed Jesus, Terry's friend from the army never visited him, Jason never got the visit from Newlin, Sam and Alcide never killed Marcus, Russell was never released, and Nan Flanagan was never sent to kill Bill and Eric. Marnie is very much dead and gone. So, basically life has gone on and as you've read from the summary, it continues from there. Not to say it'll stay so peachy keen *figurative wink...oh wait, no, literal wink as well*. Number two, this is the first time I've ever written a Sookie story. I love the girl to bits, but honestly, the way she is portrayed in True Blood, bothers the hell out of me. She appears to be very clingy, whiny, and so much in the dark about everything, almost losing common sense as well as a surviving instinct. So, I'm going to attempt to write her a little bit more like she is in the books (which I love), but also add in my own twist on her while using the TB story line. I'm not a pro when it comes to exact characterizations, so please excuse me if she's a tad OOC. And Eric is as well...but I've read some truly out of this world characterizations of him, and those stories ended up being some of the most popular ones. And thirdly, I kind of had Sookie pull a Tara. She has a pretty good reason why she left, and I don't think I have to explain it in depth what with all the BS that entered her life, but I will if you're still confused. I did have her set up her own life and I'm not going to reveal what it consisted of right away, but she is a different person as a result. More apt to deal, I think. Anywho, I've rambled on long enough. Please enjoy this strange concoction and know that I do not own this or profit from it! **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Five Years Gone**

"Oh my lord! Sookie Stackhouse, is that you?"

The bar seemed to slow to a halt as soon as the high pitched voice made the observation, forcing nearly every occupant of Merlotte's to unanimously flick their gazes my way. The jukebox still kept on churning out Stevie Ray Vaughn's 'Double Trouble', a favorite of mine when I was a waitress here.

But otherwise, folks drinking at the bar as well as families nestled in booths, all turned to risk a peek.

And here I thought I could enter the bar incognito. Certainly did the cognito part. Missing the in.

Nevertheless, I whipped up a quick smile and immediately, the wave patterns from human brains present, relaxed.

The waitresses, who I'd noted were mostly fresh faces, returned to their scurrying, confused about why such a reaction was necessary for my presence.

One waitress already even labeled me a dumb blonde. And let me tell ya, there's nothing like being welcomed to your former home town then being judged prematurely.

Yep, definitely in the right place.

"Hey, Arlene," I replied happily, actually relieved to see the woman. She and I certainly had had our days with each other in the past, and I did endure constant disapproval from her regarding my first boyfriend, Bill, who also happened to be a vampire. Then there was the whole her husband trying to kill me thing too.

But I had long ago forgiven her for actions that really were taken out of her hands, and after being gone for so long, well...even the soda machine outside the back of the bar garnered an appreciative glance from me.

"Girl, you've been gone for five years," the redhead announced, maneuvering her way from a table she had been in the middle of taking the orders for. "Where'd ya go?"

I had already made the decision beforehand to shorten the details and keep them quick and to the point. The life I had begun for myself after I left, was not going to interfere with the quick visit back to Bon Temps.

I _refuse _to allow that to happen. Not after I have worked so hard to establish a sense of normalcy what with the mess my life stumbled into after I got involved with the supernatural world.

And what a mess it had been.

Still, I wasn't high and mighty enough as to deny my former co-worker a sound explanation either.

"Stayed with a close friend in the west. The weather for tanning was to die for," I beamed. A bit too perky of a display.

Then again, I suppose old waitress habits die hard.

Arlene, not always perceptive enough to catch a person when they weren't being upfront with her, returned my excitement with one of her own red lipped smiles.

Gradually, the men and women who'd taken to staring at me, some faces I briefly recalled, others completely foreign, turned back to their affairs. And ole Stevie made way for Tim McGraw's 'Real Good Man'.

To my back, a few more customers filed in from the descending darkness, and ever so casually, the chatter sprang back up around me.

Although, at the moment, I have to admit I was a bit touched at the response I'd ushered from folks whom previously had simply labeled me 'Crazy Sookie'.

Or maybe they were cheering on my return as a form of entertainment.

Rolling back a shoulder, I forced these cutting thoughts out of my head, willing myself not to turn something as simple as ignorant minded prejudices, into a matter to be sullen over. By far, most of the residents of Merlotte's weren't people whose opinions I cared to take to heart.

Wouldn't. They didn't know me. And their fear of finding out who I really am, is their loss.

Just as easily, my content smile returned as Arlene began talking my ear off about how her kids were coming along and that Terry had surprised them with the most adorable Golden retriever on this side of the Mississippi. Unfortunately, the former pup had never been potty trained and their house was quickly coming to smell like a mix between a sewer and milk that had long ago turned bad.

I nodded emphatically along with Arlene's ramblings, very much curious about hearing how her life had transitioned over the past five years. And I found myself mentally patting myself on the back for stopping at Merlotte's as soon as I got into town. It was neutral territory, normally, when one wanted to simply stop by and see old friends.

And even though that wasn't the major reason I had returned, it was still incredibly gratifying to see the exciting ways in which friends of mine had begun their lives, or were in the process of moving along in them.

For once, I actually felt like I wasn't the odd duckling out. Just like them, I too had done my own leaping forward.

"I'm so proud of you, Arlene," I congratulated, offering the woman a hug after she informed me of the way she had managed to pester Sam into giving her more responsibilities with the bar. Which meant a higher pay check. "Where is Sam, by the way?"

Releasing me, Arlene scanned the bar area quickly.

"Was here at opening. Probably in Shreveport. Been down there a lot," she noted.

I could tell she didn't know how to feel about this, and that Sam being in Shreveport had been a common occurrence as of late.

But I stopped myself before diving into anymore. Just because a person is tempted with dessert, doesn't mean they have to accept it.

"Any drastic changes in Bon Temps?" I asked instead, shifting in place.

This was mostly out of the weariness finally entering me from the long drive here. But another part urged me to keep on babbling, just as long as I didn't leave the safety of the bar.

"Not really. About three months ago, Maxine Fortenberry had a heart attack. If it wasn't for your brother's quick response, she'd probably have fainted right through the floor board's of the new diner just up the road," Arlene dramatically revealed.

She then leaned in for a moment, eyes scurrying around to make sure no one would hear.

"Personally, I heard their cooks _spit_ in the customer's food," she knowingly divulged with a disapproving shake of the head.

"Thanks for the heads up," I laughed back, crinkling my own nose at such a thought.

Retreating, Arlene straightened herself.

"Lafayette is off tonight. Holly's off tonight. But if you're stickin' around, I'll let them know you're back."

I didn't know how to respond.

If Bon Temps had a mouth, gossip would surely be spilling from it 24/7. And even though I had hoped to make my excursion short, I felt down right nasty about keeping my friends in the dark reagarding my return.

If I did that that to gran when she was still alive, she'd have scalded my hide into next Thursday.

Everyone'll probably know by the end of the night anyway. Guess it couldn't hurt.

"I'll be here for at least a week," I surmised, offly unsure of my words. "Try to keep the news to a minimum, though, okay?"

Arlene gave off two contradicting answers at the same time. While her head nodded enthusiastically, bouncing the red curls of her bangs, her brain immediately shifted into a snoopy overdrive, wondering why I wanted to keep things so hushed up.

First person she was ready to tell, in fact, was my brother.

With a final release of breath, I blocked out her thoughts for good.

"Catch ya around," I promised, taking careful steps back.

"I hope so," she remarked like a stern teacher. "If not, Sam'll be real sore about not seein' ya. Misses you more than you know. A lot of folks do"

And there was a momentary meaningfulness in the way Arlene distributed the words, further heightened by the long look she shared with me. One longer than perhaps any other one we'd ever indulged in when I still lived in the town.

"I'll make sure to stop in again," I promised, meaning the words from the very bottom of my heart.

Seconds later and I was strolling out of Merlotte's, fighting back a yawn. Since the fourteen hour road trip and catching up with Arlene had practically drained me to empty, the only enjoyment I was looking forward to was taking a quick, hot shower and slipping into my comfy, large bed. There truly was nothing like home, and I'd be a down right liar if I didn't say it was probably one of the more difficult aspects of my old life I had to leave behind.

But as I opened the glossy, maroon door to my Jeep Wrangler, I couldn't shake off the unease I carried about making my way home. Or more importantly, who I'd see once I got there.

I'm a grown, thirty-two year old woman, damn it! Telepathic one, at that. If anything, my presence should unnerve them.

Then again, to my knowledge at least, it took a great effort to rattle up a vampire.

Maybe they don't know I'm back.

Immediately, I scolded myself for such an irresponsible thought. As soon as I had returned from Fairy world, they knew. Why should this time be any different?

Hand on the ignition, I fixed my eyes on the wheel, willing myself to counteract my fears.

Because I've been gone for so long. They had to have interpreted this as a significant sign of distancing myself.

"Bill might come," I whispered to my brown eyes reflecting back in the rear view mirror, knowing he'd do so only out of the gentleman in him. Just to make sure I was still doing okay.

Please, just not tonight.

And with that, I turned on the ignition, grinned wildly at the soft purr, and pulled out of the place that had helped pay for my current joy ride.

RYRYRYRYRYRYR

I counted my stars at how lucky I had been to drive down Hummingbird Road without randomly having a vampire fly from the skies and slam their hand into the roof of my vehicle, almost flipping me over. Or maybe that was just a phobia I had developed from personal experience.

The ride home really was pleasant. The Louisiana night, a bit cooler than usual, blew into my face from the open window on my side, flicking loose stray blonde hairs not caught in my ponytail, and an old Shania Twain CD was successfully masking my sad attempt at singing along.

Minus the overwhelming need to fall into slumber, I truly was in good spirits. Everything seemed just as it had been when I left. And even though I'd have to personally inquire about the fate of certain people or events – most notably, my best friend, Tara – the prospect suddenly didn't make me reconsider coming back.

When my house appeared, I actually hit the brakes prematurely, taking the time to simply relish the quiver of longing that burst through at taking the ancient structure in.

The place I had been born and raised, sat sheltered in the darkness, just the same as it had been since I'd left, standing proudly and in defiance of the modern world.

Just that short moment of observation, made the prospect of getting inside suddenly all the more important. The only way I can describe the feeling is like a relic close to your heart. Only over time, it becomes closer to a living organism as opposed to an inanimate object.

In its own way, my house lived and breathed over a century of prosperity and life, and an impractical joy entered me at the thought of it still thriving in the 21st century.

I finally managed to park about twenty feet away, and when I turned off the vehicle, it finally sank into me that I was home. Granted, there were a fair number of unpleasant memories awaiting me in the home as well. Such a hiatus would surely stir up some of those regretful occurrences.

But those were entirely insignificant when compared to how much the haven really meant to me growing up.

Almost as if I was in a dream, one hand grappled for a black duffel bag in the back seat containing a week's worth of clothes (I had extra dresses, shirts, and jeans still inside the house just in case), while the other grappled open the door.

A breeze swayed into me as soon as I stepped out, but I accepted the act with a content smile, shutting the door without much effort.

And just when a total Baywatch moment was set to occur – me running in slow motion toward my destination – I sensed rather than saw, a presence. Not in my home, but from somewhere behind me.

Well, I knew my first night back wouldn't be perfect.

Pausing, I strained my ears to detect any foot steps, but whoever it was, glided across my grass with an inhuman gracefulness.

Which definitely narrowed my list of candidates to just one species.

Inhaling calmly and offering myself a figurative kick in the butt to get moving, I began a sluggish trail toward my house. Running certainly wouldn't help me any, and to be honest, I'm not sure if I had the energy to even carry out such a task anymore.

A few seconds passed by of only the crickets chirping their tunes, and almost naively, I attempted to convince myself that the presence I thought I'd detected, was just my sleep deprived imagination.

Until-

"Sookie."

And simply the way he said my name, a smooth growl, caused all of the hairs on my neck to rise.

I suppose some things never change.

A moment later and my fears were confirmed as a blonde vampire zoomed their way in front of me, effectively severing the sentiment I had when taking in my house.

"Eric," I greeted patiently, glancing behind him at my door.

My first night back just had to be interrupted by a vampire Sheriff. Yipee!

"You were gone for five years," he commented coolly.

"Yes," I replied slowly. "That's what happens when one wants to get away from all the bullshit they've been put through."

"Am I a part of this?" he probed, taking a step forward.

Only because my gran raised a strong, independent woman did I fight off the nerve to back away. Plus, he couldn't push me around anymore. I'd conquered my strange ability to where no one could touch me without my say-so.

Not that he knew this, of course. And I very much intended to keep it that way.

"In a sense," I answered, not harshly or softly. Enough to make a point.

"That is too bad," he responded, moving toward me again. "I'd had hoped this would be easier."

Alarms began chiming in my head. And they all held the same warning.

Sookie, run!

"Eric, I just want to go inside my home and sleep. I'm exhausted enough already."

He ceased in his movements forward for a second, and I released a thankful sigh. Until I heard his next words.

"Do not think five years has changed anything between us. You are _still_ mine, Sookie Stackhouse. And I plan on collecting what is mine very soon."

Without thinking, I discarded the bag on the ground and threw both hands on my hips, eyes channeling a glacial glare.

"Five years hasn't changed anything between us? Bullshit! You're just as full of yourself and just as self indulging as you've ever been."

By the time the second sentence came out, I had a fuming Viking within centimeters of my face. A face I had to stare up at, but a face nonetheless.

I could tell he was just barely restraining the urge to grab me.

"You left me," he stated, the three words coming out slow and dangerous, and hiding just the tiniest bit of a threat. "I felt things for you I thought were dormant or extinct completely within my being. And you left _me_. I will not make the same mistake by allowing you to leave again."

And before I could argue, his strong arms wrapped around my back and crushed me into him.

Somethings never changed? You bet your ass they didn't.

The vampire could still kiss like a man possessed. His tongue was just as experienced and just as fluid as ever, tasting everything until I felt like a virgin again, unsure of how to properly kiss a man. His mouth was a stunning heat despite his cold body, with its undying ability to possess what little sense I still held, and the things his tongue could accomplish, would make even the holiest woman praise God.

Only when I realized he wasn't letting me up for air, did I begin to struggle - something I should have done in the first place.

Yes, Eric once held a special place in my heart, but that was the past. I'd only come back to Bon Temps to patch things up, not tear them back open.

So with a renewed vigor, my fingers began pressing diligently into the Viking's hard muscles.

But the vampire didn't budge. He only pulled me closer, his hot tongue everywhere at once, refusing to relent even though my mouth had virtually shut down.

When my continued pushing led to a deprivation of oxygen, I settled for womanly common sense to take over. With a swing forward, my knee connected firmly with his manhood, which I grossly noted, was hard as a rock.

Not even a vampire could properly cover this region and within seconds, Eric stumbled back from me, his blue eyes feral. The look alone nearly made me apologize, but I briefly went over everything he'd ever done to me in the time I had known him.

Tricked me into sucking a bullet out of him. Tricked me into trusting him. Forcibly fed off of me. Used me as bait. Allowed another, much more vicious vampire to do the same, potentially ending my life in the process. Remodeled my home without permission. Yep, it would do well to stay away from Eric Northman.

So with one final glance at him, I picked up my duffel bag and zigzagged my way around him, ignoring the tingling on my lips.

Home sweet home!

Of course I should have known Eric wasn't the kind of vampire to let women nail him in the groin and get away with it.

Once again, my path was intercepted by an incredibly tall, blonde, vampire.

"Sookie."

There was a warning in his voice.

"Eric."

There was a pissed off southern girl with a lack of sleep in mine.

We stared each other down for a while, but ultimately, I won the contest. Or more correctly, his eyes strayed behind me.

Then, three angry words fell from Eric's lips.

"Fuck off, Compton."

Seriously, was I a red dot on every vampire's radar so they'd always know where I was at? Can you hear me now? How about now? Good.

Of course I couldn't ignore my ex hubby forever. Especially if I planned on patching things up with him as well.

Slowly, I turned to observe the second presence.

Holy Moses, he looks good!

This thought puzzled me, especially once I started considering everything Bill put me through.

Nearly allowed me to bleed to death just so I could drink his blood. Used said blood to form a false feeling of love. Only dated me just to figure out my ability. Planned to sell me off to the Queen as soon as she'd take me. Yep. It'd do well to keep distance from Bill Compton also.

Regardless, Bill did indeed exonerate the same handsomeness I'd first fallen in love with. Or false love with?

Honestly, I'm not even sure anymore what to call it.

My doom and gloom former boyfriend ignored Eric's rude words. Instead, he caught my eyes.

"Sookie."

The 'eh' toward the end of my name was just as prominent.

"Bill," I acknowledged, making sure my voice was unreadable.

I'd nearly forgotten about the angry vampire at my front, at least until he came to stand right beside me.

Just in the way their postures were set toward one another, slightly angled forward in hostility, made me realize I was about to witness some macho WWE styled exchange. And I was really NOT in the mood for that.

"You two go sort out whatever problems you're having, but kindly leave me out of it. For the remainder of my stay, please," I half begged, half insisted.

Both men fixed their gazes on me, but again, I was ready to drop into my bed from exhaustion. I had no time to engage in intense staring contests in the middle of the night with two undead creatures.

When neither said a word, I sighed and began a brisk walk back to my house.

Luckily, both of them either knew or sensed that anything they said that night, wouldn't be taken due to my weariness. Which was exactly fine by me.

Yawning, I pulled out the home key from my blue jean pocket and gently unlocked the front door, leaving the two vampires to sort out their disagreements on my lawn.

I had a much needed sleep to catch up on.

* * *

**If this caught your interest, just drop a story alert. If not, feel free to stroll on by and thanks for reading. Also, I can't say the "relationship" between Eric and Sookie will be normal in this story, which I only plan to be very short, but that means squat sometimes to me if I really get writing. And I do plan on Sookie exploring her options, much to the chargin of Eric. But that's spoilers, m'dears. Anyway, let me know your thoughts in a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I certainly never expected to gain the interest that I did for this story. But I'm attributing it all to the lack of Eric/Sookie in season 5. On we go! Thank you for reviewing. I can't explain enough how much leaving your thoughts really mean to me. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Sookie Stackhouse Patch Up Project**

Only when I heard a soft voice calling my name, did I begin to slip away from the dream I'd been immersed in.

Yet another one where I wandered through fairy world, taking in the stunning, almost frightening features of those who possessed the same abilities as me. Whose blood supplied an unheard of strength and whose beauty knew no bounds.

Who had also tried keeping me there against my will, but I preferred to linger on the more pleasant aspects.

"Sookie, the house is on fire!"

My eyes bolted open and with a panicked shriek, I swung myself up, only to brutally knock heads with the person who'd been hanging over my unconscious form.

"Ouch! The hell you do that for?" the man whined, rubbing at his forehead.

Grasping my bruised head, I glanced over and nearly strangled the person.

"That's what you get for tellin' me the house is on fire, Jason," I defended hotly, fending off the headache trying to form.

"Just makin' sure it really was you," he countered with a lop sided smile.

Taking in my brother for the first time in five years, I couldn't help but eye the cop uniform with approval.

"Almost as important as Andy now," he displayed proudly, his eyes brightening at my impressed observation.

"That's great, Jason! I'm…just real happy for you."

And I meant it, as evident by the slight blurriness popping up in my vision. My brother had unheard of potential, but too often he'd waste it on something not worth it. Mostly girls, but I'm not gonna be unkind and judge my brother for his lifestyle. My first boyfriend held an agenda of eventually giving me to a vampire Queen.

Love sure was strange in that way sometimes.

However, it seemed like the police force was right up his alley.

He certainly still held the physical attributes of such a demanding job. And other than his hair receding back to a chestnut brown as opposed to a bleach blonde like both of ours usually did in the summertime, my brother appeared exactly the same.

For a moment, I couldn't help but connect his attributes to my dream. Age literally held no qualms with Jason Stackhouse. And that, I assumed, was the fairy nature inside him.

"I uh...I made you breakfast. More like lunch, though, cause it's almost one in the afternoon."

Reining back my surprise at such a neat gesture, I settled for a thankful smile and slowly wiggled myself out of bed.

Once on our feet, he in his uniform and I in white pajama bottoms and a baby blue tank top, we embraced each other and I laughed when he picked me up off my feet and gave me an extra squeeze.

"Missed ya, sis."

"You too, Jase. More than ya know."

Slowly, we released each other and in quite possibly the happiest mood I'd been in since returning, I began wondering how much of that breakfast Jason cooked, was already half eaten.

RYRYRYRYRYRYR

"So, what's been new?" I questioned, drowning my pancakes in syrup. It only took being in Bon Temps to reignite my love for home styled cooked meals. And gran had taught both Jason and I the exact same recipe when preparing her pancakes, so I knew Jason had put proper effort into them.

After the first bite, I had to close my eyes at the nostalgia shooting through me.

Unfathomably delicious!

"Sam's thinkin' about expanding his business. Maybe a Merlotte's in Shreveport."

Arlene's silent concerns about her boss's traveling now made sense to me, and I made a mental note that if I were to see Arlene again, to carefully hint that Sam had no intention of deserting his bar, like her thoughts suggested.

"Really? Must mean he's found someone trustworthy enough to run the other one," I noted.

"Yeah. Name's Mindy. Can't tell if they're sleeping with each other yet. Not sure if she knows about his furry problem either, but it'll be a helluva story to tell her when signin' a lease."

Amused, I took to devouring my pancakes in a ladylike manner. Trust me, it can be done. Although my brother hardly cared how I ate them.

"Andy's going to be gettin' married to Holly come early November. She's real excited...I think."

"That's wonderful," I proclaimed, inaudibly applauding my former coworker.

And despite past turbulences with Andy Bellefleur, I wasn't going to think badly of him during this happy time. So another silent prayer went out his way as well.

"Is Tara still in Atlanta?" I inquired, suddenly apprehensive.

The last time she'd been in Bon Temps, she was nearly murdered by Marnie. Not exactly a great reception back into her hometown.

And if mine was in danger of heading down the same pathway as hers...well, I wasn't going to indulge in that thought just yet.

"Yeah," Jason continued, dipping his head to gobble up another bite of pancake, "been gone just as long as you have."

I sighed, disappointed I wouldn't be able to confide in Tara after such a long absence.

The revelation of a supernatural world had not been completely kind to either of us, far worse to her in ways that I could not even begin to imagine. And because I was partly responsible for her exposure to it, each time she was hurting, I felt entirely to blame for it.

Maybe I'll take a trip through Atlanta. It's out of my way, but she deserves at least that.

This thought, however, only managed to silence the guilt for the moment. Later on, I knew it'd rear its ugly head and point out all the terrible, unholy things I had done thus far into my life.

And that's when the alcohol comes out.

"Hoyt and Jessica finally patched things up."

He said this quickly, like he didn't want me to comprehend the words. Or probably ask him to repeat himself.

When he kept his eyes averted for a few seconds, suddenly fascinated with his empty, syrup laden plate, I set down my fork and offered up an open hand on the table.

"Aw Jase, I'm sorry."

"No," he answered, shaking his head, "it's fine. I hadn't even realized they'd been seein' each other again until Jess told me a month after we got together. Said it was weighin' down on her conscious, who to choose an' all. Like a tug of rope."

"Least she was forward with you about the betrayal. Unlike some people," I pointed out.

I knew there was a buried accusation in my tone, but I couldn't quite reel it in. Bill and Eric's actions, even five years later, still helped make my heart crack and crumble. Especially when I remembered how deeply I had voluntarily and involuntarily come to trust them.

"I'm sure they're sorry," Jason offered, reading my elusive frustration.

Unfortunately, he appeared just as unconvinced of his statement as I was.

"And they'll have plenty of time to apologize now that you're back," he added, brightening up.

At his eagerness, I stilled in my seat, mulling over how to approach the subject without angering Jason. Not that he would be truly enraged. But as far as he knew, I was back for good after fleeing five years ago so I could have a little me time.

And even though that sounded juvenile in my own head, I still rested the belief that Jason knew exactly why I left, and in his own way, silently accepted the acction. Or at least I hoped he did.

"I'm not gonna be stickin' around that long," I began gently, watching Jason for any moody shifts.

His grin was stuck in place.

"What are ya talkin' about, Sook? I get you left to find your way out of the shit tha's happened, but gran left you her home. This is your home," he emphasized with an outstretched arm in the air. "You can't just leave as soon as you arrived. You've got friends and family here."

I deliberated his defense, and knew it was the best Jason could come up with without getting hotheaded about the situation. And I did allow myself to see it from his angle.

His baby sister just came back home after being gone for years. To a house that she still technically owned, and needed to put proper care back into, especially since her gran had passed it on to her out of love and trust. But now...now she was ready to sprint on back to where she'd been, away from the town once again. Away from all the people, whether they'd been a part of the trouble or not.

"Jason...I can't explain to you how important livin' here has been," I solemnly began, making sure he could read the honesty resting in my eyes. "And I'm sorry if you feel like I'm desertin' it. But...I can't even begin to explain what leavin' and startin' all over again has meant to me. How much it has helped me deal with a lot of terrible things that I have personally been responsible for-."

"Sook-."

"Let me finish," I interjected, holding out a hand before I lost the nerve. "If I had never met Bill, gran wouldn't be dead. I didn't want to admit it for a long time, but once I got away, I looked at the bigger picture. And I don't blame Bill for this, at least not on most nights. I blame myself. I think about all the death I am responsible for and all the people I've hurt with my actions-."

And I forced myself to stop speaking lest my throat closed up.

At the moment, all I could think of was Tara and her time with Franklin. There still lay so much she hadn't told me, and I personally bore the weight of that guilt nearly every day.

"-and that's a great too many for my heart to take. I needed every single day of these past five years to properly go over my own actions and those of people I have come to love. To piece together how exactly so much hurt came so fast and so unexpectedly. And the time away…I don't think I would have survived with a sane mind if I would have stayed."

Jason took this time to scrutinize my words, and already in his brain, the pulse waves were getting ready to start up an argument.

But to my shock, all he replied was, "I get it."

"I don't want to seem selfish," I persisted, unsure if this was Jason's final answer, "but my life has balance now. I don't have to worry about being drained daily, at least no more than the common American. Yeah, vampires and werewolves and heaven knows what else, are still out there, but it seemed like I was at a constant risk here. Where I live now, the life I've built for myself… that is probably my greatest accomplishment in all the years I've been alive. And I can't just let it go now that I'm here."

I breathed in again, making sure the meaning behind the words came out right. If there was anyone I needed to get the point across to, it was Jason. He was family and he deserved to know the impact leaving had on me.

"It's still hard, showin' up here," I added softly. "Especially drivin' into Merlotte's. All I could think of was Eggs. But my hands are finally clean from all the blood I've soaked in this town. I can't afford to come back and do it all over again."

My brother wore the saddest expression on his face for a moment, one that almost physically ailed me to see. Like I had personally struck him across the face as he had once done to me.

"I get it, Sook," he repeated, eyebrows scrunched in thought, "everyone's gonna have to move on eventually. Stayin' here…it wasn't good for you. But I gotta ask…what are you doing back here then? Not tryin' to sound ungrateful and all but shouldn't you be continuin' living your life if it finally has balance?"

My eyes fell to my fingers, suddenly finding them to be exponentially interesting.

"Sook?" Jason baited, sensing my restraint.

"I'm...seein' someone."

Jason blinked.

"That was fast. You been here what, one night?"

"Not here," I retorted, narrowing my eyes, "I mean I'm seein' someone where I live now. Well...I guess that's a bit too kind to say. I told this man that I couldn't see him because I still had unresolved issues here in Bon Temps. Issues regardin' Bill and Eric. I may not have chosen either of them, but I know that they were both hurt at my decision. So, this man said he'd wait for me if I resolved my issues. And Bill and Eric are my issues. I came back to help them move on, provided they're still hung up about what happened five years. And considerin' they showed up as soon as I pulled into my driveway, I have a feelin' we left things on an offly sour note."

This pause allowed me to remember Eric's forcefulness last night, and how adamant he had been that I was still his after all this time.

A ridiculous notion that one being could belong to someone else, but from the way Eric intended the night to go down, this seemed quite fair in his playbook.

"This guy you're seein'," Jason remarked, "is he...human?"

"As far as I can tell, yes."

"Well...can't you, like, read his mind?"

"I've learned to control it," I revealed, voice lightening up at this achievement. "In fact, from now on, I only hear the thoughts I want to. Just one thing I've been workin' on while away. And there have been very little times where I accidentally risked a peek in his head. Just to see if he stole the last Yoplait Strawberry Banana or if he leaves the toilet seat up so his dog, Henri, can drink out of the bowl."

Jason chuckled at this, shaking his head.

"Only you," he grinned, eyes focused on mine. "So you're here to make two vampires feel better? I gotta say I'm a bit insulted. What if my feelin's were hurt?"

Raising a brow at his mock pout, I answered, "There's three bottles of Tennessee Whiskey in the cupboard to the right of the fridge. And I'm sure any woman on this side of Louisiana would gladly welcome your company."

"I don't need drinkin' and women to make me feel better," he defended quickly.

"Then do you wanna talk about it?" I offered.

Jason was on his feet before I even got a chance to properly smirk at the reaction.

"Think I'll be goin' now," he announced, throwing me a wink. "Call me tonight. Maybe we can meet at Merlotte's or The Cajun Cooker. Tha's the new place up the road from Sam's. Have a bit to eat, catch up on the five years."

I kept my amazement concealed, but as a result, I was slow to respond.

Really, I was more fascinated by Jason's attitude. I would have never thought he'd settle down and become so...domestic.

"Absolutely," I smiled, almost tearing up at the gesture. And this was the easy part of my stay. "That would be...great!"

We engaged in one final hug before he left, and just in the tight embrace Jason held me in, eyes closed and still, I knew he had missed me more than he let on.

The feeling was just as mutual. Some siblings just have a hard time expressing themselves to each other. And with all of the troubles plaguing both of us the last time we talked, it was understandable that we were a bit clueless on the others state of mind.

Now, we were in different places in our lives. Different, stable places where our goals were being accomplished and our ability to express our affections, simply weren't wiped away because we were more focused on surviving the next supernatural emergency.

For once, we were able to meet each other in the middle and I gotta say that the feeling was definitely worth the five year wait.

RYRYRYRYRYRYR

Only when I had finished washing and drying all of the plates and pans, did I finally change out of my morning clothes. Considering Sam appreciated his customers coming in with at least proper attire, I slipped out of my pajama bottoms and settled for khaki, mid-thigh length shorts and a navy blue t-shirt.

Once I was properly dressed, I pulled my hair back in a loose ponytail, grabbed the car keys from a mahogany, basket bowl, and exited the house.

A minute later and I was cruising down the road to Merlotte's.

I had hoped to talk to Sam last night, but seeing as he was in the middle of some big changes regarding his bar, I knew there would be some patience involved when it came to speaking to him again. People couldn't simply drop their lives all because I was in town.

So, if Sam wasn't up to talking today, I fully intended to find out how Lafayette or Holly were doing.

Unfortunately, my plans were crushed as soon as I pulled into the parking lot.

One police cruiser sat parked in an angle, outside the bar, and from my vantage point, I confirmed the figures of Andy Bellefleur doing the listening with a notepad and pen, and Sam doing the talking in front of the entrance.

It only took me seconds to figure out why the entire lot was empty.

Four of Merlotte's windows had been shattered in completely, leaving in their place, four gaping, black holes and bits of the scarlet booths exposed. The glass pieces were all cleaned up, but I was sure some of them were stored as evidence.

I can just drive away.

But that instinct was squandered down as soon as Sam did a casual sweep of the area, resting his eyes down on my car. A brief recognition dawned on him before his attention was pulled back to Andy.

Son of a biscuit eatin' bull dog.

In a daze, I placed my Jeep in park and switched off the ignition, content in believing that this sudden vandalism had nothing to do with my reappearance into town. Nope. No sir. Nothing to do with me.

A few tense minutes passed by, and during this time, the heat inside the Jeep slowly began rising, successfully creating beads of sweat, trickling down my neck like they were racing each other. But I ignored this, too occupied about what I was seeing. And wondering who was responsible.

Only when I noted Andy clap Sam on the shoulder in a salutation, did I finally slip out of the vehicle, embracing the cool air with a full bodied sigh.

I was sure Andy noticed my appearance, but the man himself had a barrel full of problems juggling around in his head. First was this act of violence here. Then his cold feet about marrying Holly. Which was simply a result of not feeling like he truly did any good for the town. Followed by-.

I stopped myself with a firm shake of the head, closing the levee of information Andy was broadcasting my way. It seemed like the brains of Bon Temps had a particular passion for strolling right through my defenses, as they had done so easily in the years I lived here. Right now was not the time to be allowing this to happen.

A minute later, Andy's car sped away in a cloud of brown dust and I turned toward Sam, studying him in trepidation. He seemed calm and collected, but this was the first time someone had taken extreme measures in busting up his bar. I couldn't be sure what his reaction was.

To my credit, my former boss actually had to squint at first just to make sure he knew who I was. But when he did, the weary frown he wore, vanished.

"Sookie?"

Briefly forgetting the vandalism, I sent Sam my best smile and began jogging over.

He met me halfway, scanning me up and down before pulling me into a great bear hug, head falling into the crook of my neck.

"What're you doing here?" he murmured, relishing the contact for a moment before pushing away to take me in again.

"Personal business," I replied. "But catchin' up with old friends in the meantime."

"I didn't think you were comin' back," he admitted, scratching the back of his shaggy head.

I could feel the nervousness riding him all over, and as much as I wanted to dip into his mind and fish out the source of his troubles, I knew it better to hear what was happening from his own mouth.

"So…what the hell happened here?" I wondered, shifting my gaze behind him.

"We don't know," Sam determined, his voice hardening briefly. Not that I blamed him. Merlotte's was his baby. "Arlene came to open up about an hour ago for me, and found the bar like this."

"Did you hear anything?"

"I was in Shreveport for the night," he admitted, sounding a tad embarrassed. "I'm not sure if you know, but-."

"You're plannin' on opening up another Merlotte's. Congratulations!" I finished, offering him a friendly punch.

This seemed to lessen Sam's apprehensive mood slightly.

"Sookie…it's great to see you," he said, fixing his eyes on me. "Merlotte's hasn't been the same without you."

"You mean people don't get to give me disapproving glances anymore when I'm not lookin'?" I mumbled, half teasing, half serious.

At Sam's frown, I shook my head.

"Sorry. Just…not all my memories are fond here. And now seein' Merlotte's like this…I am so sorry, Sam."

The brunette shrugged off the sympathy, but I could tell the words alleviated some inner battle he was having. What it was…well, I wasn't at liberty to search for.

"How long are you gonna be here?" he suddenly asked.

"Maybe a week."

Maybe forever, if Eric has his way.

Shut up!

"Okay. Promise you'll call me so we can meet up again," Sam continued, throwing me an apologetic smile. "I'm real sorry, but Mindy hasn't answered her phone. She's my partner in the Merlotte's chain…sounds fuckin' weird saying that. I gotta go over to her place and let her know what happened."

"Not a problem," I immediately assured. "And Sam…if you ever need me to…investigate someone you find suspicious…just let me know."

These words were difficult to release, especially since they involved my abilities directly, something I didn't want to dally much on while vacationing. But Sam had been there for me so many times during my years with him, and not to mention, saved my life more times than I could recall. The least I could do was allow him a quick solution for his grievances.

"That's…kind of you, Sookie, it really is. But I understand why you left here so quickly. If I do need you, it'll be a last resort. I don't want to bring you back into this bullshit again. Not when you're doin' so much better without it."

If I hadn't physically restrained myself, I would have lunged across the space between us and hugged my former boss until his lungs were blue.

Of course I refrained, seeing as that would give off the idea I was a bit unhinged.

Instead, I settled for taking his hand in between my own and kissing the top of his backhand.

"Thank you for being so understandin'," I softly said. "Even after all this time."

"We were friends long before this business with vampires and werewolves began," he reminded with a shrug. "Don't ever forget that."

We hugged one final time, and I laughed into his shoulder, telling him that all I'd been doing was hugging people since my return.

"Let's hope we get to do so again," he murmured back.

Before I could properly investigate the meaning in his words, the man had detached himself from me, threw me a final grin-wave combo, and then jumped into his shiny, indigo pick-up truck.

The new Ford relished in the sun rays as it sped away.

Once silence fell around me, I turned back to the bar, one terrible thought refusing to leave.

Please don't let this be my fault.

RYRYRYRYRYRYR

The five or so hours left of sunlight had me stop by Lafayette's to see if he was home (to no avail), pick up some dinner at the local grocery (my refrigerator was emptier than a comic book convention in Anchorage), and drop by the police station to tell Jason that I'd have to reschedule our dinner for tomorrow.

Kevin was the only one there, however, so I simply asked the man to deliver the message along.

"You're lookin' mighty healthy, Sookie," he observed.

"Well, thanks Kevin," I piped, helpless to the happiness spreading through me. Kevin and I may not have talked much, but his compliment sure made the rest of the afternoon go by on a happier note.

It was about seven o'clock in the evening, the clouds now carrying away the last of the sunshine, when I picked up the phone and stared at it.

The numbers were just as familiar now as they'd been five years ago, but my courage was feeling a bit shaky.

It's just a call. He's a gentleman. He'll understand my gesture.

Out of a last minute desperation, I glanced over at my half eaten burger, but my stomach simply wasn't up to putting away the rest of it. Or more directly, giving me an excuse not to continue on with my task.

So, I dialed the number, hit cancel, then dialed it again. Vampires would be up in no less than a half hour, and I had to make the message count.

"Hey, Bill," I spoke with more confidence than I had after the answering machine picked up, "it's Sookie. Listen, I was wonderin' if we could get together sometime before I leave. Preferably tonight, if you ain't busy. Just to discuss what's been going on. As friends. I've got some things I want you to hear, and I hope to kind of…patch things up that were left unsaid. Call me back when you have an answer. Bye."

I was proud to note that no regret plagued me as I washed the dishes. Bill was a part of my patching up project, and in my own way, I had to make amends with him. Out of him and Eric, he was by far the easier one to deal with. And I hoped in my own way, talking to him could be the final closure I needed to finally move on romantically with my life.

You're also afraid of Eric's reaction.

"Oh, you hush," I reprimanded to my brain.

The kitchen was spotless once again and in a nervous anticipation, I settled down in the living room to turn on the television. Just to have something occupy my head with besides Merlotte's vandalism and the phone call I was hoping to receive.

Two hours later, I groggily awoke from a tense nap on my couch, wearily taking in a current rerun of Grey's Anatomy.

With a firm pinch, I forced myself to stand and stretch my hands high above.

Lazily, my eyes trailed to a clock indicating it to be five after nine and with a slow trot, I made my way over to the phone.

I didn't know what to feel when the answering machine showed no new messages.

Should I go over to his place?

Quickly, this thought was thrown out. He was still King of Louisiana. What if he had some top secret meeting going down and it was interrupted by his former, human girlfriend? Not cool.

I began walking again, just to put some blood back into my body.

Maybe I'll call back?

Again, this was thrown out. I didn't want to seem desperate.

He can come over when I'm not up to talking to him, but when I need his presence, he's mysteriously absent. How convenient for him!

Just as I was pondering an option three, I heard a _thump! _outside my front door, followed by the high pitched snarling of a cat.

I tried not to think of Tina as I opened the door to see what the commotion was, and I succeeded.

Only because what greeted me instead, grabbed ahold of all my attention.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked, suddenly anxious and thankful that there was a screen between us.

Eric turned to me from the bottom of my stairs.

"Since dawn."

This realization rattled my nerves more than I let on.

Right now, however, it was time for 'Not-dealin'-with-anyone's-bullshit, Sookie'.

"Is there somethin' you wanted?"

Having an all-night conversation with Eric on my porch isn't exactly in my top five things I'd like to do. At least not anymore.

"You," he answered simply, ice blue eyes burning into mine.

Sighing, I crossed my arms and leaned my weight on the door.

"Somethin' attainable?" I tried again.

A smirk spread over the blonde's lips.

"Just you, Sookie. Always, just you."

He made no move to get in my face as he'd done the night before, but the words worked a magic of their own.

This is not happening again. I refuse.

And to my relief, my tactic worked in keeping myself calm, even when I wasn't necessarily feeling it.

"Well, considering that's not gonna happen and there's probably a line of fangbangers waitin' for you at Fangtasia, I'll just leave you to yourself."

Before I could turn away and shut the door, Eric's voice met my ears.

"Did you know that I imagined every one of them to be you while you were gone?"

Oh sweet Jesus, Eric. Not tonight.

But since he was part of my patching up project, I was obliged to listen to what he had to say.

"What an awful waste of an imagination," I acknowledged, watching him warily.

He had begun taking slow, precise steps across my porch, pacing like there was a plan formulating in that Viking head of his.

"Agreed," he answered. "Especially when I've had the real thing."

"Er-."

"Why do you keep denying our bond? Or does fearless Sookie finally have a weakness? Someone in love with her," he argued, pausing in place.

I just barely bit back my frustration. If I hadn't, five years of separating myself from him would have been a waste.

"My fear, Eric, is to have someone like you think you're in love with me. I crave compassion and love and fulfillment. For a short time, yes, you were all those things. But in the end, your true form came to light. You're ruthless and conniving and arrogant as all hell. I could never trust you, or believe that you won't try to use me to benefit again," I responded.

For the first time that night, I thanked my intelligence a thousand times for making sure Eric's invitation was resent before I left, because the expression that slid onto his features at my words was not one of his more glorious ones.

"I will have you," he confirmed. "And you'll find yourself just as happy now as you'd been then."

"Eric," I began, feeling the first signs of worry for the vampire. "Move on. You're holding on to a sinkin' anchor. I already have and life's been real good for me."

"Now I refuse to believe that. So perhaps a word of warning is in order. Know that I am _not_ Compton. Yes, I am allowing you the choice of returning my affections. But, if you run into the arms of another man or ignore me, I will not back off. My pursuit will only intensify until you have nowhere to run but back into my arms. Understand that, Sookie, because I will not be mentioning this again."

The shaking in my legs wasn't a part of my imagination.

"You can't."

And I hated how weak the words sounded. But who could honestly say that such a proclamation wouldn't overwhelm them?

Eric laughed, approaching the opposite side of screen until he was simply an inch away. Far too close, suddenly, for my liking. Even if he couldn't get into the house.

"Yes, Sookie, I can. And if I have to, I will. You are mine. I plan to not only taste and worship your body again, but make you relive the tantalizing pleasures you've seem to forgotten while with me. Over and over and over again until I am the only name your lips have memorized."

Subtract the shaking for an all-out tremble and you'd pretty much get the emotions coursing through me.

Still, a part of me was fiercely fighting off his claim. Five years, it reminded me. That's too long of a time to simply bend to such an outlandish declaration. Especially with all the progress I've made.

"I can and will date, love, and have sex with whomever I want," I managed back, eyes narrowed. "You are NOT my decision maker and most certainly will not keep me from livin' my life the way I want to. I'm not stoppin' you from going back to Fangtasia and feedin' on a woman who pleases you. So Eric, please leave me alone."

For a silent moment, I thought I finally got through to him.

Claim on Sookie = bad. Having fangbangers = good.

"What I would do to you were this screen not separating us," Eric mumbled, his eyes scanning me all at once before taking in the object keeping me from him.

"That threat works both ways," I countered.

I wanted to say I hated the smile that sprang over his face at my threat, but honestly, it made some of the tension I had building in me, deflate. He'd been getting so intense and serious about his words that for a second, I thought he'd actually meant them. Or at least was ready to act out on them.

"I wonder if your blood still tastes as spirited as your words."

"It's not like you'll be getting a chance to find out," I quipped back.

Again, he let out a short laugh.

"We'll see."

And to my surprise, he simply retreated back to the same position I'd found him in. Leaning gracefully against my porch rail.

"Don't you have business at Fangtasia?" I tried.

"Pam runs it better than I do these days. Besides, I can't risk you running into the arms of Compton."

"Geez, Eric! You cannot prevent me from seein' people!"

Seriously, this was getting ridiculous.

"One, you're supposed to hate Compton, remember? Two, I felt your pleasure last night at seeing him. That doesn't exactly give me proper assurance that something won't happen between you two. And three, you are mine. That alone warrants enough for me to be here."

"I am not your property, Eric. And if I want to see Bill for whatever purpose, you sure as hell ain't goin' to stop me."

"Do you forgive him then?" he asked, eyes studying me.

"That is not what I said," I bit back, careful not to lose my temper with the blonde. "I just want to put things behind me here. That means making right any animosities between former ex-boyfriends."

"Boyfriends?" Eric inquired. "Please elaborate."

"Oh, you know what I mean! I've already called Bill so if you try something, he'll know something's up."

Which wasn't exactly the truth, but Eric didn't have to know that.

"I have at least eight hundred years on him, lover," he laughed. "The most he'll be able to do is growl and say your name in that inferably old fashioned way he always does. With a proper smack on his bottom, I'll send him along back to his home so he can continue to sulk and brood like he always does."

I wanted desperately to defend Bill, especially when he had the guts to try and keep Russell away from me as opposed to the latter, reminiscent of the vampire currently before me.

Unfortunately, Eric's words seemed to sum up the basics. He was older and stronger than Bill and at this moment, a confrontation would not be wise.

"I hate you."

Eric laughed again, this time the action making his entire body shake.

"Come out here and say it to me again," he suggested.

I slammed the door in his face before I could witness the victory in his eyes.

For the rest of the night, I stubbornly stayed in the living room, flipping through channels while nervously watching the windows. Eric would pass by them every so often, glancing in with a quick, toothy smile, and after a while, I simply closed all of the curtains.

I wasn't fearful, which is a plus for me considering the nature of our conversation. For some reason or other, I understood that Eric really did not want to hurt me. Even if his words were scary as hell. Plus, I had a way of defending myself, should the time call for it.

Then again, I couldn't underestimate Eric's determination. Hell, he had held a grudge for 1,000 years, going as far as murdering an ancient, power hungry King's lover to get his revenge. Granted, the grudge was justified.

But this new Eric...he unnerved me. And while I couldn't quite buy that his lust for me was this powerful, I did understand that it would do well to practice caution when around him. Above all, he was a vampire.

Sometime around one thirty in the morning, I trudged my way up the stairs and into my room, discarding my clothes along the way. I wiggled tiredly into a manila, silk nighty and matching, pajama bottoms, and just as I was ready to tag out for the night, my curiosity stopped my feet in place.

Ever so quietly, I tip toed my way to the window and with a leisure reach, pulled back the curtains just a fraction.

In a petrified wonder, I observed Eric Northman, still standing as motionless as a statue, on my porch, staring into the darkness outside of my home.

What has it been...at least five hours?

I pulled the curtains shut with a huff and made my way to bed.

Let's not think about it, okay?

Had I not been so tired by that point, I most likely would have disregarded my suggestion. But lucky for me, my body shut down before I could give the Viking vampire a remaining thought.

* * *

**I'm really hoping this story is different from the other Eric/Sookie ones. If not, then you're basically rereading what someone else has written. Fail on my part. And just in case you're still confused - Sookie's patch up project is to make right emotionally with both Bill and Eric so she can move on with her new love interest back where she lives. Let me know your thoughts in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to mention this. This story will have some plot besides the blatant stalking Eric indulges in. One that I actually just figured out the basis of while writting this chapter. Thank you for the reviews very much. They may not be descriptive or lengthy, but they are something and I'm very thankful there's is an audience for this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Where Once We Danced, Now We Part**

_"Sook, I'm gonna be at the Cajun Cooker around noon just cause...well, with Sam's place bein' trashed and all, there's really no alternative. See ya there?"_

I smiled and hit the delete button, relieved that Jason's sudden responsible air of attitude wasn't a one trick pony. Then again, I had to remind myself that this was a different Jason. Just like the five years had altered my attitude, the same had happened to him as well.

If only Gran could see him now.

The second message that blinked, showing it to have been placed around three in the morning, made me hold my breath.

Lord, Sookie, it's just a message, not the end of the world.

With a confident exhale, I pressed the play button, ignoring the tightness gathering in my belly.

_"Sookie, I received your message and am sorry I could not have met with you tonight. I had some very urgent matters to attend to. Tonight, however, I am open. If you are there, I will be at your porch no later than seven thirty. See you then."_

Straight and to the point. Maybe this'll be easier than I thought.

This comfort lasted for all of two minutes, before my worry washed it away. Worry in the form of Eric Northman.

What are the chances that he stood there the entire night? Worse yet...what if he comes back again?

Shaking my head, I ran a hand through my wet locks, shaking the water droplets loose.

Well...let's hope Bill shows up before Eric does.

This, unfortunately, was not enough to calm all of my worries. Especially if Eric planned on going through with his threats.

Maybe I'll call Pam. Get her to distract him. Goodness knows we haven't exactly been besties, but she knows how to make him come back to reality.

Luckily, this solution allowed me to change into a light blue summer dress and blow dry my hair without pondering too harshly over Eric's intentions.

Just wants to scare me. Or for me to yield to him, at least until he gets the upper hand, then gets bored and leaves. Typical Eric.

Outside, the clouds were whipping up a fierce looking forecast, a near magnolia blue off to the east and a darkening, steel gray in the west.

With a last minute glance at the house, I entered the Jeep, frowning at the thunderous weather.

Although gran's house had been able to withstand just about every disaster known and unknown to man, sometimes, it was the storms that were the worst. They'd shake and rattle the entire house, rocking it on its foundation and if the winds were dangerous enough, a shutter or two would come loose, if not being ripped off completely.

Figures the weather looks near apocalyptic as soon as I arrive.

Instead of lingering over this depressing thought, I forced myself to indulge in more pleasant issues. Like maybe Andy had a lead on who vandalized Merlotte's. Might even have them arrested. And Sam would get his money to replace the shattered windows. And all would be right with the world!

But living as long as I have in my life, one understands that such hopeful thoughts don't always come so easily.

As I passed my former workplace, I was disheartened to find the parking lot just as dead and empty as it had been the day before. Not only that, but the windows were still wide open, giving the bar an almost abandoned feel to it. And the nightmarish weather certainly didn't help the imagery of the bar.

I couldn't contain my shudder, even when I finally got to the Cajun Cooker just a mile down the road. Seeing the place that meant just as much to me as it did to Sam, cold and vacant, didn't exactly establish an easy mood within me. In fact, I was almost sure something supernatural was behind it...problem was, I couldn't even begin to explain what.

So in a bit of a daze, I exited the Jeep, pocketed the keys, and entered the Cajun Cooker in a preoccupied state of mind.

Immediately, I noted Jason sitting by a window to my left, resting in a brown booth. With a wave, I made my way over, but not before eying the place with interest.

"They have an open kitchen," I noted admiringly, sliding in the booth. "Arlene told me they spit in their customer's food. Don't see how somethin' like that could go down what with all the public access to their cooking."

Jason shrugged, following my gaze to the chefs rotating flaming pans.

"Customers get used to it after a while. Forget they're there. Distracted and all."

I nodded, content with the answer.

When I met my brother's gaze, I set both hands on the table and clasped them together.

Business Sookie was in full swing.

"You know Sam means a lot to me, and I've gotta ask, Jason. Do you or Andy know anythin' about who coulda vandalized his place?"

My brother immediately took a sip from his glass of Coke, eyes watching the ice pool around his lips.

"Not a clue," he admitted, setting down his beverage. "Sam's a good guy. He don't have many enemies, or as far as I know he don't. What rubs me about this is there were no foot prints or vehicle tracks in the parking lot. There was a bit of a shower that passed by and the granite and sediment shoulda trapped any new tracks from that night. But there's nothin!"

"Could it have been supernatural?"

Jason glanced down at the menu, reeling in his confusion.

"I can't say. Seems like I'm runnin' this case on my own, though. Andy thinks it's just a bunch of kids who wanted to have some fun."

"Then find these kids and make them pay for the fuckin' windows!" I exclaimed.

My brother glanced at me with wide eyes and with an embarrassed grin, I place my palm over my lips.

"Sorry," I mumbled, lowering my voice. "Just pisses me off that someone as hard workin' as Sam gets such a lack of respect."

"Why'd you think it was somethin' supernatural?" Jason pestered.

"I dunno. Just kind of have that bad feeling, you know?"

It took a few seconds before Jason nodded.

"I feel it too. Like the way things were when Maryann was here. Things just seem...off."

"What have you noticed?" I inquired quietly.

"Town isn't as full as it used to be. Don't mean in the literal sense. Just sayin' that stores and restaurants seem to have fewer people in 'em. Like everyone's stayin' home cause they're all afraid of somethin'. Been colder this month than usual, and the sun hasn't been shinin' a lot. I mean...I ain't a meteorologist, but this weather ain't normal for this time of year."

Involuntarily, I felt Jason's words giving me goosebumps.

Maybe I'd been so sheltered in my new life that I'd completely allowed myself to forget how scary living in a small town with a lot of supernatural going' ons really was. Or perhaps his observation actually was more than just that.

Maybe it was a premonition.

I shook myself out of the chill descending down my back and focused my eyes on the menu.

"I'm payin," Jason announced after a tense minute. "Get anythin' you want."

With a beam, I responded, "You're gonna be SO sorry you said that."

RYRYRYRYRYRYR

An hour later and I was regretting my ravenous hunger for Bon Temps cooking. Don't get me wrong, the food was absolutely yummy.

Jason had ordered a traditional Cajun meal, offering me some of his steamin' shrimp and I had ordered the parmesan chicken with a sauce poured on top that was meant to give it an extra zing.

Too much zing.

In no time, my body began heating up insanely fast, making it difficult to breathe despite the cool surroundings.

With a pained shift, I pulled myself out of the booth.

"Bathroom," I remarked before Jason could ask.

Walking to the bathroom like my body wasn't ready to combust, happened to be a very special talent I'd acquired that afternoon and the fact that I was able to keep a smile on my face in the process...well, that was just damn impressive.

As soon as I pushed open the bathroom door, all of my inhibitions sprang out and I ran to a sink, flipped up the switch, cupped my hands together and splashed cold water up and down my face, making sure to get my burning neck as well. It felt like my entire body was on fire, but as silly as it was, I didn't want to ruin my dress. So, I kept repeating the cycle of drenching my face, thanking myself for not putting on too much make up this morning.

"You alright?"

Stiffening, I spit some water back into the sink and slowly lifted my eyes.

Reflecting back in the mirror was a waitress who had just exited one of the stalls.

"Just fine," I assured with a small smile, not wanting to frighten the poor woman. "A bit too much spice is all."

"Well, what did you have?" the woman inquired with a clear, northern accent, taking a step forward.

She was about an inch shorter than me with short, clipped black hair like a modern Mia Farrow. Large, wolfish eyes sparkled with an emerald green and were perhaps the most prominent features on her face. A pointed chin seemed to work with the complexity of her ivory skin tone just as well.

In all honesty, she was quite striking. And I felt absolutely foolish, water and spit hanging off my chin while my face continued to get redder.

"Parmesan chicken," I replied, drenching my face again. "Must be a new recipe, though. Never had it taste like that."

I didn't see the woman shift on her feet, but I did note her casual steps forward.

"Yeah, our head chef and owner, Marco, loves experimenting with new spices, especially from the Mediterranean. From the sounds of it, you had the balsamic sauce. He loves altering the norm. If I remember correctly, he added some herbs from Algeria and-."

She then suddenly cut herself off, and the change was so puzzling that I actually pulled myself up to glance at her from my side.

"What's the other ingredient?" I asked, not trying to sound like I was pushing the matter.

For a moment, she appeared as if she wasn't going to answer, and I'm not going to lie, I had an inkling to dip inside her mind and figure out what she was withholding. A person didn't sound so confident about a recipe one moment, then abruptly cut off the next. Not unless they had something to hide.

"Lots of lemon juice," she answered with a quick grin, and I knew without reading her mind that eventually she meant to say this. "I'll have to mention to Marco not to get so abundant and wacky with the spices. You're actually the first who's reacted so violently to this recipe."

"Just a bit too hot," I defended calmly. And without meaning to, my mind attempted to distinguish the type of brain waves pulsing off the waitress.

As soon as I attempted this, the link came in like static. Which only confirmed one thing.

The woman was a supe.

"Regardless, accept our apologies. Tell me who your waitress is and I'll make sure your check is cut in half."

Surprised with the offer, I exhaled and ran a wet hand over my face. Gradually, whatever reaction I'd had to my lunch, began simmering down. I could tell just in the concern leveling of the woman's features that my face was dropping back to a normal temperature.

"Don't worry about it," I tried to shrug off, feeling my breath come back. "I should have got a milder sauce, or none at all."

The woman appeared visibly relieved, and with a quick scan over my form, crossed her arms.

"Are you Sookie Stackhouse?"

Turning off the sink, I grabbed a few paper towels and began dabbing at my forehead.

"Yes, how'd you know that?"

"We unofficially met two nights ago at Merlotte's," she explained. "I'm Annie and second to being a waitress here, I also waitress at Merlotte's. Terrible about what happened to his place. And I hate to sound nasty, but that's a job I'm out of. How the hell am I going to pay my bills?"

I silently nodded in understanding, knowing the same could be said to the other employees of Merlotte's.

"I wouldn't be surprised to see Merlotte's up and runnin' by the end of the week. Sam doesn't let stuff like this get him down easily," I tried to assure, throwing the crumpled paper towels in a nearby trash. "Worse stuff has happened and he's always prevailed."

"You know him then?"

Blinking, I worked on pulling loose strands of hair back behind my ears.

"Everyone knows Sam."

For some reason or other, I couldn't bring myself to say that I used to work for the man. Where once Annie's tone had been curious, now, I got the distinct feeling that she was just being outright snoopy. And at this moment, I was all for following my instincts.

Apparently, she was just as perceptive.

"I didn't mean to pry," she apologized, holding up a nervous hand. "It's just that...well, I don't know what to think of Sam. Hardly ever see him, much less talk to him. Arlene assures me he's a good guy. Everyone assures me he's a good guy. But you never know what a person is like when they're behind closed doors."

Perplexed at the level of apprehension Annie aimed at Sam, I was itching to calm her fears about my former boss.

But combined with my newfound discovery of her supe nature, and my instincts informing me that talking would only land me in divulging something unfavorable, I only settled on a neutral answer.

"Sam Merlotte is a good guy all around. One of the few guys like that. Whatever bad you've heard about him...I wouldn't let that dictate your impression."

When Annie didn't respond, I silently maneuvered my way around her, throwing her a last second nod in reply.

Even as I opened the door, she still stood in place, not moving an inch.

That is definitely strange. And maybe I should-.

Biting down on the voice that suggested I try figuring out what kind of supernatural she was, I calmly exited the bathroom, intent on downing as much tea as I could. I had no business entering Annie's life. That's why I learned to control my abilities. So people could have their proper privacy from me.

"Hey, what the hell happened?" Jason demanded as soon as I sat down.

Our table was cleared of all plates already and to my great relief, the waitress had refilled my glass.

"Just a weird reaction to one of the ingredients in the sauce," I managed back, downing half the tea in a few seconds.

Jason watched on cautiously.

"You're sure you're alright?"

"Yep. Just remind me not to order that again," I lightly quipped, more serious than I think I even realized.

The check came about a minute later and just as Annie had promised, the total was severely less than what it should have been.

"One of the waitresses in the bathroom offered to cut the price in half cause of my reaction to the food," I explained when Jason whistled at the check.

"Wish I woulda had a reaction," he mumbled, pawing at his back pocket for his wallet.

After the check was paid for, Jason and I slipped out of the booths and began heading for the doors.

I don't know what possessed me to do so, but out of a whim, I took a quick glance at the kitchen area where all the chefs were hard at work, preparing their customer's meals.

I would have turned away if one person's gaze had not been focused directly on me.

He stood near the ovens with crossed arms. Long, curly black hair reached his shoulders and a goatee pressed itself on his chin. Dark, olive toned skin and equally brown eyes made him appear foreign.

As soon as I noticed the waitress, Annie, standing next to him, not observing me but rather speaking to the man while he watched me, I knew him to be Marco. And let's just say that the stare he was giving me...not exactly one of the more pleasant ones I've received.

Is he really that pissed off about me reacting badly to his cooking?

This seemed too tame of an explanation and the look inside Marco's eyes forced me to seek a deeper answer.

But nothing came to me and before I knew it, Jason and I had exited the bar and grill.

"Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed, taking in the threatening clouds above. "Surprised it hasn't rained yet. But when it does...it's gonna be a fierce one."

The sky had darkened considerably, and now, one didn't have to imagine the sheer abnormality of such a day in October. It was present right above.

"Thanks for lunch, Jason," I ended up replying, not wanting to acknowledge the skies above. I was already in a grim mood. "I'm so glad we were able to have that."

Jason focused back on me, slow smile creeping back on.

"Anytime, Sook. Glad to see my baby sister is all grown up. But I'm gonna have to meet this Matt guy. Just to make sure he's right and all."

"Of course. Played high school football. Went to state his senior year. I'm sure y'all will have a lot to discuss," I promised.

We'd only dabbled on the subject of Matt very briefly in our conversation inside the bar, and I was glad it remained that way. Although the man was the reason I was here in Bon Temps, what with me wanting to sort out my issues with my exes so I could finally be completely unattached, I couldn't help but feel guilty for Eric's obvious attraction to me, false or otherwise. It felt like I was cheating on Matt in a way, even though I was very firm in my obvious dislike for Eric's antics.

Leave it to the damn vampire to keep messing up my life five years later.

I hugged Jason one last time before watching him slip into his cruiser and speed off. In a seemingly appropriate response, the sky above rumbled, not quite a threat yet, but most certainly a warning.

Seconds later I followed in Jason's tracks, hoping I'd get home before the storm began.

RYRYRYRYRYRYR

For the next few hours, the rain beat down on my house, sounding ferocious when coupled with the thunder and lightning. If I had forgotten how vicious southern storms could be, this was a very well timed reminder.

Outside, the trees leading into the forest first swayed, then began to bend in rhythm while attempting to survive the rain pelting down on them. Once gray, the sky now almost appeared black, not quite evening, but certainly not day time weather.

I had already showered again, and currently sat on the living room couch, wrapped in a blanket as one eye watched the storm outside and the other the television. I can't even recall what show I was watching, which proves that the happenings outside held my fascination with an iron like grasp.

A few times, the lights flickered, but I remained quite oblivious, lost in my own thoughts.

Around five thirty, a knock sounded at my door and I'm embarrassed to admit that I nearly jumped out of my skin once I heard the sound.

Lazily, I disentangled myself from the blanket and made my way over to the front entrance.

Upon opening the door, I was forced to contain a grin.

Bill stood on my porch, hair drenched and pasted to his forehead, wearing a black tuxedo. He looked like a wet cat and an adorable bachelor rolled up into a vampire. Quite a pleasant sight to see when ones day hasn't been going so hot.

"Sookie," he acknowledged, eyes raking over me. "You are looking beautiful."

Raising a brow, I glanced down at my maroon, Bon Temps sweat pants and white tank top.

"You've always had an offly particular taste in beauty," I finally answered, observing him.

"Still modest? Not much has changed," he acknowledged back.

As soon as the blue in his eyes scanned over my lips, I fixed my gaze on my feet.

"I just want to talk as friends, alright?" I bargained. "Nothin' else."

Even though I couldn't see it, I knew Bill was shaking his head at his inappropriate gesture. Which is funny considering Eric's words were about thirty of those inappropriate gestures, and yet Bill's seemed to strike me harder.

He was my first. We had a romance that wasn't supposed to happen. That whole shebang.

"Please come in, Mr. Compton," I said, brushing away any pesky thoughts willing to keep me in the grasps of the past.

Bill did so, hesitantly at first, as if I'd revoke his invitation at any moment.

"You're the vampire," I reminded. "Ain't nothin' to be afraid of."

"I am no match for your oven fingers," he rebutted, hiding a sly grin.

Rolling my eyes, I kicked the door closed and motioned for him to follow me.

We passed a bathroom and I threw him a towel so he could get properly dried off.

Once inside the kitchen, I gravitated toward the refrigerator, but stopped myself before opening it.

"Damn...Bill, I'm sorry. I didn't buy any Tru Bloods."

"Not to worry, I ate before I came over," he answered, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "Besides, I hardly think making vampires feel welcome is your first intention."

I cringed at this without realizing it. Even though he was partly right, the words still seemed unkind.

"I did not mean to imply you did not care," Bill continued, observing me. "You are preoccupied about more important things."

"I am," I agreed, finding a seat across from him. "I'm only here for a short time and I planned on tryin' to fix the way I left things before I ran outta here. But I shoulda known things don't go the way I want them too, even if they're simple."

Bill nodded, glancing down at his fingers.

"Have you discussed things with Eric yet?"

I gave him a pointed look, and Bill smiled briefly.

"I am the easier one to let go," he noted.

"You're the one who'll understand and respect my wishes," I corrected. "We loved each other once, Bill. Really, really did. I mean...I lost my fuckin' virginity to you. And even after...your true colors showed, I still couldn't help but feel the remainder of that love _because_ it was so powerful."

When I met his eyes, I was saddened to see the hope still prevalent inside.

"I left because I couldn't handle the lies or betrayals or hurt anymore," I continued, feeling just as breathless as I had inside the Cajun Cooker. "And those five years away...they made me understand somethin'. I love you. I will always love you, Bill. Always, always, always, even in the bottom of my heart or in the illogicality of my brain. But...that time and moment has passed and even though I will always love you, I've also moved on. Without realizing it, at first. I'm ready to give my love to somebody I'll trust. Somebody I know will never put me in so much danger as to where I have to constantly fear the safety of my friends. Or family. And I've found that someone...I just needed to come back here and clear the air. To let you know once and for all so you're not hanging on to a false hope. Do you understand that?"

It took a moment for Bill to respond, but I knew beneath those stoic features, a whirlwind of emotions were brewing.

"Sookie...I do understand...even when I do not wish to," he admitted, indigo eyes pierced on mine. "I will love you until the day I die, and tampering with your life is one regret I will carry with me until I mee the true death. I imagine sometimes what it would have been like had we just met out of fate. That I actually did come back to Bon Temps in order to restore my home and everything we shared...it never had an ending point. We could love and laugh and be happy for as long as we wanted, and no one would ever have to tell either you or I that what we had wasn't permitted. I would ask you to marry me and you would never have to worry about me getting kidnapped. For once, I could give you the life you are so very much deserving of, free from pain and destruction."

I didn't even realize there were tears in my eyes until I felt one hot drop land on my hand.

Sniffling, I tried smiling, but the impact of his words were almost too heavy to bear.

"Thank you, Bill," I managed to reply through the heaviness in my throat. "That's the kindest words I've heard in a long while. That's the words I came back here to hear."

And before I knew it, we were on our feet, embracing each other, his hands wrapped tightly around my lower back while I clung on to his shoulders with all the willpower I had.

In just the hug, I remembered nights of passion and heated tongues. Talks of the future and whispered promises of love.

Above all, I remembered how Bill made me feel. Utterly safe and eternally loved.

My heart ached to have all that again, and in a truly insane moment, I considered it.

But so to speak, the other foot dropped and I remembered what had happened in the end. I remembered the nights of weeping and frustration, unable to understand where I had gone wrong. Wasn't that how they did it in the movies, leaping after the man who set your heart ablaze? They certainly never mentioned that if that fire never dies out, it will consume your entire life.

And Bill, who was dressed in a black tuxedo and the current King of Louisiana, had a new life and new priorities, even if he would be stubborn lipped to admit them.

Without realizing it, we had both moved on, even when it felt like picking up the pieces were as simple as breathing.

Slowly, Bill's arms fell away from me, and when I stepped back, I could see the same turbulence of emotions resting in his eyes.

I extended my hand and wiped away with my thumb, a stray, red drop that had scattered down his cheek.

"I will miss you," I whispered, tilting my head.

Bill leaned in and kissed my forehead, the coolness helping relax my entire body.

"You know I will miss you," he murmured, then smiled, as if remembering a fond memory. "And you still have the greatest breasts in Louisiana. Hell, I'd bet the entire south, if not the country."

Oh, that Bill. He sure knows how to make a woman blush.

Which was exactly what I was doing.

"You sure know how to compliment a lady," I softly laughed.

And just as Bill was about to pull away, he suddenly inhaled.

This action then caused him to grab my shoulder.

The entire motion spooked me, but didn't hurt, even when Bill's inhaling continued while his grip turned tighter.

"Bill...what the hell?"

The vampire seemed to remember himself and released my shoulder from his death grip.

"You have eaten a great amount of lemon juice," he remarked, studying me with a brand new intensity in his eyes, completely devoid of lust.

Unsure why the matter was so important, I shrugged, saying, "Jason and I went out for lunch."

"Where?"

"The new place down the road from Merlotte's. Cajun Cooker."

Bill's eyes continued roaming over me, and I began to feel the first signs of unease settling inside me. The same kind that had been present when Jason and I had discussed the growing changes in Bon Temps.

"What is it?" I finally asked, unable to stand the silence.

"By nature, lemon juice is fatal to full blooded fae, poisoning them or killing them altogether. Whereas you are only 1/16th, you are able to drink such commodities as lemonade or eat foods made from the fruit with relatively little harm," Bill explained. "But whatever was in this food you ate...it held a stronger amount of lemon juice than you are accustomed to. So strong in fact that not only can I smell it, but you are able to be affected by its poisonous capability."

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

"I doubt they knew what they were doing," I defended against my better instinct, especially when Bill's features darkened.

"One does not supply such a large quantity of lemon juice to a food unless they wish to figure out whom it would affect," Bill surmised. "What happened after you ate the contaminated food?"

"Nothin'...I mean, I turned red, felt real hot, but I just needed to splash some cold water on me and I was fine."

I don't know why I was defending Marco's cooking, especially now that the look he had given me on my way out, actually made a bit of sense, provided he was aware that fairies existed.

"Bill, don't try to investigate this," I begged. "You're a vampire king. You have more important issues to deal with than your ex-girlfriend's reaction to the chicken parmesan. Thank you for tellin' me about the lemon juice, but I really think it was just a bad case of me not agreein' with the spices in the food."

And even I didn't believe myself, but there was no way in hell I was letting Bill get involved in saving me once again. We had just established that we had separate lives. Now was not the time to erase such progress.

"Sookie-."

"Bill," I interrupted with a level stare, "don't pursue this. I won't eat at the place anymore, promise. I'm leavin' in a few days anyway. We could be makin' somethin' out of nothin'."

My former boyfriend seemed incredibly reluctant to let the matter go, and in a way, I didn't blame him. Provided it actually was the lemon juice that had forced such a frightening reaction, then the thought that someone had poisoned me on purpose, really set my nerves on edge. Even if they didn't know who would be affected, it was the intent that bothered me the most.

And now, they knew who responded to it.

I could just leave.

Grumbling, I shook my head.

No. No, I've got one more vampire to settle the score with. I did not come this far just to drive back home.

"I respect your wishes," Bill answered, not sounding especially happy about it. "But you must tell me if you come in contact with the person who made your food, again. If they are aware that you are part fae, you will need immediate protection. So very few of us know what you are and I can never forget what some are willing to do to such a rare race."

I successfully contained my shiver and settled for taking one of Bill's cold hands.

"Thank you. Most likely, I won't need your savin', but I'm always glad to know you'll be there."

This made Bill a bit more content, but I could still tell that my contact with such a great amount of lemon juice, unnerved him.

Hell, it unnerved me.

"What's with the tuxedo?" I inquired instead, beginning a walk to the front entrance.

Bill glanced down at himself, almost as if he'd forgotten he was wearing it.

"A gathering of sorts in matters too boring for me to discuss. In other words, a ball. It has been decades since I've been to one, and I cannot say the prospect excites me."

"You're a perfect southern gentleman," I argued. "What woman wouldn't fall head over heels?"

"The women who attend want nothing more than to dig their claws into my kingdom or my groin. In most cases, both."

"You always did attract the adventurous ones," I teased.

My ex threw me a mock glare before stopping in front of the entrance door.

"Promise me you will take care of yourself. Even if we do not talk again after you leave. In your new life, I wish for you to protect yourself above all else, even if that is not in your nature."

I nodded, letting my hand be lifted by his own pale one.

"You take care of yourself as well. I want you still to be lookin' handsome when I'm a miserable, shrewd, old lady."

"And even then, you would still be as beautiful to me," he murmured.

Again, I forgot how to breathe for a moment when his eyes trailed over my lips.

"Goodbye, Sookie," Bill remarked with the slightest hint of a strain, kissing the top of my hand.

"Goodbye, Bill."

With that, the vampire opened my door, gave me one last gaze as if to imprint the picture in his head, then fled into the pouring rain.

I stepped out into the porch after him, even though I knew I'd never be able to catch up.

Well...it wasn't as terrible as I thought it'd be. Painful, but not terrible.

Because despite what Bill had done to me, had allowed to be done to me, I knew there existed a part of me that would always care about him, bred out of the part of our love that wasn't a hoax.

Am I a fool?

Yes, probably. Most likely. Almost confirmed.

But hey...at least I let him go this time around. I didn't fool myself.

And I felt like this deserved a complimentary pat on the back. I let go of somebody I had loved, would love, because it was the right thing to do. Considering that list has been reasonably short, this was a cause for celebration.

With a newfound cheer despite the nearly pitch black darkness outside, I spun around, unable to keep the proud smile off my face.

Unfortunately, entering my home was not in my foreseeable future, thanks partly to a hand suddenly wrapping itself around my wrist, then tugging me backwards until my back plowed into a hard body behind me.

Before I could scream, the opposite hand shot over my mouth and a second later, I was pressed against the foundation of my house while my assailant switched positions to face me, caging me in with one hand by my head.

Son of a bitch!

I tried to yell from beneath the vampire's palm, but he only shook his head, fangs fully extended.

"If you smell like sex, lover, I will find Compton and personally deliver upon him the true death," Eric growled, forcing his body within inches of my own. "And if you prove to be free of his scent, then I will proceed to cover you in my own. Is that understood?"

And the possessive glare he broadcasted, made this quite clear.

Definitely not a rhetorical question.

* * *

**It's not mentioned in the show, but lemon juice is fatal/poisonous to full blooded fae, at least that's what I've learned from the book series. What's scary is there was enough in Sookie's lunch to visibly lessen her health, even though she is only a fraction fae. And to all those who think I let Bill off easy...I don't know what to say to you. I wanted Sookie to face him without being petulant or overly aggressive, harpering on just one aspect of their relationship. She's had five years to think over her feelings and Bill's betrayal. I wanted her to be level headed and adult about the eventual discussion, even if she didn't want to be. So...one vampire down, one to go. Let me know your thoughts in a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been awhile, but here is the next chapter. Coming to you at 4 in the morning. Perfect time to write. Any authors reading this, you know what I'm talking about. Or maybe you don't and I'm just a sleep deprived maniac. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Blue Eyes Make For the Stormiest Seas**

True to his words, Eric began sniffing me like a bloodhound, his cold nose plunging in between the crook of my head and shoulder, trailing delicately over suddenly heated flesh and goosepimpled skin.

The sensation was so foreign and so oddly pleasurable that to my complete embarrassment, I moaned from beneath his palm, the noise coming out low and distorted.

But Eric very well understood the cause of the noise, and with an indulgent grin, began to place more emphasis on rubbing his cold nose into the skin, laid out like a platter before him.

I tried to say something in an even tone, but the Viking was having none of it. His palm pressed diligently against my mouth until I could practically kiss it, while his lips, certainly playing no part in detecting various scents, suddenly decided to enter the search party.

Confidently, he began planting kisses on my neck, beginning somewhere below my jaw and descending all the way down to my exposed collar.

This is ridiculous!

Seconds later, I was horrified to find my body disagreeing as it made a desperate jerk forward, eliciting a soft growl from Eric once our hips met, the electricity suddenly not just in the storm outside.

_Not_ going to happen. Especially outside my house!

Rather than keeping my body taut and ready to fight, I relaxed, slumping back against the house and allowing Eric to step forward in response, his body now covering mine completely, leaving no untainted inch.

Lord have mercy, I forgot what this feels like.

With a quick inhale, I fought back another moan, head spinning at the primal touches.

Goodness knows his ego shoots up each time I make them.

Almost reluctantly, cause even I won't lie about the effect Eric's skilled lips were having on me, I lifted a hand, and with closed eyes, began reaching into myself like a child dives their fingers into a candy bag.

I reached further than my heart. Further than my mind. Further than the organs keeping me alive.

No, I tapped into the real magic responsible for my existence. Magic as old as existence, and then some.

And just as this tapping morphed into a harnessing, I felt my fingers heating up like my own personal ray of sunshine. Within a few more seconds, the current of energy transported through my entire arm, the faintest trace of auric hue surrounding the limb.

With a sudden renewal of struggle consisting of a desperate shake to get his body off mine, I launched the gold energy out of my hand, aiming it directly at Eric's chest.

It plowed into the blonde with perfect precision, sending his form flying comically across my porch and disposing him somewhere on the wet lawn below.

And since the storm was still in full swing, it wasn't long until Eric was completely soaked.

Not to mention the muddy butt he probably attained from such a hard fall.

Sucking in oxygen with a thankful gasp, I cautiously studied the statuesque vampire on the ground, helpless to find my actions anything short of mesmerizing.

Sookie, you either just did the bravest thing in your life...or the stupidest.

Even as Eric began picking himself up, I couldn't determine which it was.

He was manhandling me. What woman would give the right to let a man manhandle her just because they suspect she's been with her ex? Which I haven't, thank you.

Oh...right, should probably be relaying this to Eric.

"If you continue to ambush me, or accuse me of doin' indecent things that you and I both know I wouldn't do, you will end up wet and sore, on your ass. Is that understood?" I countered, feeling my confidence straighten out my backbone as the energy in my arm, for the moment, retreated.

Of course in Eric's nature, leaving things alone simply wasn't an option.

Within two seconds, I found him before me once more, a foot separating us. Only this time, he didn't touch.

"You used physical force against me."

I think he was trying to hide his surprise from me, but I could detect its presence in his narrowed, blue eyes.

"Yeah, well not everyone's going to part for you like you're Moses. Anyhow, I warned you, Eric. I am my own woman. You do not own me," I reminded, actually having the strength to take a mini step toward him.

The blonde seemed puzzled for a moment, but he finally retracted his fangs.

"You did not fuck Compton?"

Exasperated, I flung two hands through my hair and let out a lengthy sigh.

"No, Eric. I did not. And since you're suddenly the sex police, would ya like to know what I was doin' all day?"

"If you wish to tell me, I will listen."

The answer stopped all callous remarks I was ready to emit.

I hate it when he gets like this. It's so easy to mistake him for a man who actually has deep feelings. Who's human.

Maybe this will be the right time to patch things up. He appears lucid enough.

How the hell do I even start? With Bill, it was easy. I knew exactly what I was feeling and why I felt those things.

Eric on the other hand...well, I can't remember whether it was mostly his blood that was responsible for such an intense attraction, or I legitimately loved him.

"I took advantage of you."

The blonde's eyebrows rose and an amused smirk crept over his lips.

"If such an event occurred, I would recall it quite fondly," he mentioned.

"That's the problem," I continued, "you can't recall it. At least not completely. When you were missin' your memories, I took advantage of your state of mind. I was hurt, lonely, and willin' to have anything distract me from the painful deception Bill sprang on me. And when I discovered how tender and loving you could be...well, it wasn't long until we were makin' out at a time where I really should have pondered over my decisions more-."

"**Stop**."

Throughout my speech, Eric's features had turned considerably angrier, his smirk now set in a clenched fury, and now I knew the conversation wasn't going to end well.

"You loved me, Sookie," he firmly reminded, eyes glued to my own. "Do not try to justify your feelings with your loneliness for Compton. Did you not find it strange that I was walking down your road on the night my memories were stolen? Toward your home. I assure you it had nothing to do with your fae lineage. Even as a vampire with no sense of identity, I craved you. And if you attribute your attraction to me as the remainder of your and Compton's relationship, I will personally see to having him killed, this I promise you."

My mouth flew open instantly.

"You can't do that!" I retorted, trying very, VERY hard not to lose my temper. "He's higher up than you."

Eric smiled at my indignant display, but no humor resided in his lips.

"Like every monarch, there exists those who wish to see them overthrown. Usually, I do not meddle in such selfish creatures affairs. But if you do not tred cautiously, I may quickly find myself rethinking this."

"Tred cautiously?" I argued, feeling the energy stir like a hurricane, inside my arm. "You cannot control my actions! I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. I was born with freewill, and just because you treasure the way my blood tastes, does not mean I will live my life to suit anytime you get a hard on for a fairy fuck."

As soon as the last word left my mouth, my fingers twitched, instinctively readying themselves to let out another blast of light.

And I was thankful that this reaction was so quick, because Eric's speed was far faster than my own.

In seconds, the Viking soared across the porch again, this time landing on his shoulder, loose, green grass and mud, staining the black, leather jacket he wore.

"I can do this all night," I informed him.

Slowly, Eric pushed himself up to rest on one arm.

I watched him cautiously through the thick curtain of rain, arm now fully extended, awaiting any sudden movements.

It were his words, however, that elicited the next attack.

"You will regret this."

"Are you threatenin' me?" I asked in disbelief, the hand not currently keeping myself protected, settling down on one hip. "Not one of your brighter moves."

"No," he replied leisurely, meeting my gaze, "I'm warning you. Most do not get even this."

The look alone he sent to me, blue eyes ready to swallow me up, lips set in a scowl, and teeth just barely poking through, caused my arm to fall limp.

"Now get inside," he growled, wiping away a green stain smeared across his cheek, "before I decide to fuck you against the front door."

With a few shaky steps, I back paddled, nearly tripping over my own feet, and quickly flung myself inside, slamming the screen door shut.

Damn it, don't let him intimidate you!

Girl, you're on your own. I'm not sure if you saw it, but he means every word he says.

Taking in a deep breath, I tried to calm myself down and ponder this situation logically. Logic was always welcome in my head, even if I didn't always listen to it.

It's Eric. It's ERIC. He'd never hurt me. At least not physically...right?

Cautiously, I risked a glance over my shoulder, hoping to find my fears misplaced.

A gulp flew down my throat when I took in Eric's lingering form, resting on my porch as it had done the night before.

I didn't meet his eyes, and with one hand, I propelled the door shut, internally making sure to recheck the curtains.

Yeah, this might be serious.

RYRYRYRYRYRYR

"Are you alright?"

Twirling the cord, I slumped back against the wall, watching my toes dispassionately.

"Course I am. You didn't have to call," I assured him through the phone.

But I was thankful he did. Having the type of run ins that I had with Eric, would send anyone into a nervous frenzy.

Still, I knew I had to keep my head on straight. No need to drown myself in paranoia.

"I felt your fear," Bill detected. "Unfortunately, I had unexpected guests upon arriving. I'm sorry I could not reach you faster."

"Bill, we just made up. I can handle myself."

Which wasn't exactly the truth, but I felt that I could brandish a few lies considering all the ones Bill was able to get away with.

"From the way Eric has been behaving toward you, I cannot say even you are fully equipped to deal with his interest."

"Were you not listenin' to the part where I said I blasted him on his ass? Bill...I'm fine. Yeah, his words freaked me out, but I've got a legitimate source of protection. And the daylight on my side. I'm not the same damsel in distress in need of rescuin' like before."

If vampires could sigh, I knew Bill would have been doing a whole bunch of it right about now.

"Does this mean you are finished reasoning with him?" he inquired instead.

Flinching, I cursed myself briefly for ever having the idea of coming back.

NO...no, Sookie, this had to be dealt with. Can you imagine leaving now, especially with Eric behaving the way he is? He might even follow you.

"I'm not done yet," I confirmed, sounding far more determined than I actually was. "He deserves the same consideration you do."

"He deserves to be caged in an asylum made of silver."

Grinning, I slowly felt the nerves of early this evening, wash away.

"A King has to be merciful to all of his subjects," I reminded diplomatically.

Even through the phone, I was almost sure Bill was rolling his eyes.

"Sookie...if he tries anything, you tell me. I have the resources to keep him away if he so much as lays a fang on you."

"I appreciate the sentiment, and I'll keep your offer in mind. Otherwise, thanks for callin' and have a good night."

"Good night, Sookie. Stay safe."

And then there was silence again, minus the pounding of the storm outside. The hand still holding the disconnected phone to my ear, slipped down beside me.

There's gotta be something I can do.

It only took seconds before I remembered I already had a possible alternative.

Quickly, my fingers dialed the number, nearly forgetting it after all these years. Then again, I hadn't called it that often while I was here anyway.

It only took two rings before someone picked up.

"You've reached Fangtasia, where life begins at night, this is Cecilia."

Raising my brows at the cheery tone, I quickly coughed down my apprehension.

"Hi, Cecilia. Um...I was wonderin' if you could get Pam on the line. I've kinda got an important matter to discuss with her."

"I don't know...," she hesitated, voice still remarkably upbeat. "I ain't supposed to bother the Mistress for anythin'. Unless it's a bathroom break."

Mistress? Some things never change.

"Tell her it's Sookie Stackhouse."

"Well...alright. Hope this ain't a joke, though. Mistress hates it when I interrupt her for somethin' not worth her time."

"Believe me, I know."

For a few moments, I wondered if perhaps Pam would just turn a cold shoulder to me. She hadn't exactly been my friend, and I can't say I always appreciated her mindset, especially since learning she was the one who gave Eric the idea of using me to bait Russell.

Then again, the psychotic vampire was dead now as a result.

Still, I couldn't help but feel like she'd been only too eager to throw me under the bus all because her maker had held an interest in me.

"What?" came an authoritative voice.

"Uh...hi, Pam," I perked up. "It's Sookie Stackhouse."

"You're kiddin'," she deadpanned. "What can I do for the fairy this evenin', considerin' Eric will be on my ass if I don't dedicate my time to you?"

It took a moment for me to respond, partly because my guilt stirred at the thought of Pam being forced into such a situation, if Eric did make helping me a mandatory case.

"Yeah...sorry about that. Eric isn't exactly in his right mind, is he?"

I was only greeted with silence.

Well, no time like the present to get it all out.

"Pam...Eric's been standin' outside my house these past few nights, not exactly makin' sense with his words. And he's under the impression that I'm still his. Now, I know you would love to see me suffer, but I'm just askin' for this one favor. Please...get him to leave me alone. Or at least get him to see sense again, like you're always doin'. His actions are really startin' to...make me nervous."

Pam didn't answer for a full minute, and I was left to only listen to the rain beat against the house. And wonder if perhaps I sounded more scared than I had intended.

"Eric always has had a peculiar lust for you, hasn't he?"

I didn't need to be telepathic to pick out the sardonic amusement in her tone.

"If that's your answer, then I'm sorry I ruined your precious time-."

"-don't be so dramatic, blondie. I didn't say no, did I?"

"I just want to talk to him without him losing his head," I said. "Last time I checked, you're pretty good at makin' sure he keeps his wits about him."

"Which mysteriously seem to disappear anytime he's around you," she pointed out.

"That is not my fault," I defended, a bit insulted at the insinuation. "I can't help the blood I was born with."

Pam gave a modest laugh at this, most likely with her mouth still closed.

"It's not just your blood he adores. But you don't see that, do you? What a shame."

Another bout of silence passed by, and I finally understood Pam would do nothing to make it disappear.

"Can you help me?"

"Depends on what I get for my charity."

"I don't know...the attention of your maker again?"

"You make me sound more selfish than I actually am, blondie."

Rolling my eyes at the nickname, I clutched the phone tighter to my ear.

"What do you want?"

"Hmm...we'll discuss that later. Just know, you owe me big."

"You don't mean anythin' sexual by that, do you?" I asked once I had a chance to properly examine what owing Pam big, could mean.

"Now that's an idea, isn't it?" she marveled.

My own lack of a response must have broken up her good mood.

"I'll keep him off your tail tonight. Eric always puts business over pleasure. Don't forget about this favor, though. I know I won't. I have a remarkably accurate memory."

"Thank you, Pam," I evenly expressed, not falling victim to her threat.

Unsurprisingly, she hung up without a word.

Wearily, I lay the phone down on its hanger and made my way over to the front door, body stiff. My walk reminded me sourly of how I felt after eating the tainted chicken parmesan. Or how I imagined death row inmates felt when walking the green mile to the electric chair.

Are you trying to freak yourself out, Sookie?

Stopping in place, I gently pressed my ear to the door, unable to distinguish the swift beat of my heart from the splat of rain drops outside.

And just when I thought I'd pass out from the suspense, a faint buzzing met my ear, followed by a sudden silence.

Almost painfully, I strained my ear closer, and successfully heard Eric's low voice speak something unintelligible. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but I could detect his tone lowering gradually, sounding like a slumbering beast who was being awoken.

Yeah, I owe Pam big.

Then, his voice abruptly died and I heard nothing else for the next few minutes.

Carefully, I grasped the knob, forcing my pulse to stop thumping so wildly. When this was possible, I pulled the door open, eyes searching every inch of the porch.

No Eric.

Just to be on the safe side, I called his name.

No Eric!

Fighting the urge to break out into a victory dance, I instead worked on deducing my next actions. No Eric meant I had an opportunity to do anything I wanted, without being followed or potentially groped.

Which really can't be properly explained of how good that feels.

My pondering was interrupted by the shrill ringing of the phone, and with the door edged open, I quickly made my way down the hallway.

"Hello?" I brightly chirped, unable to help my cheeriness.

Now I know how Cecilia does it.

"Sook, dis you?"

"Lafayette!" I exclaimed. "How are ya? I stopped by your place, but you weren't there."

"How the hells is it that I'm the last mutha to find out you's back in town? From Big John, outta all the people."

"I've been kinda keepin' myself under wraps. I'm not stayin' long, and I didn't want to make a big fuss over my stay. Do you wanna come over?"

"You know I do. Mind if I bring a friend?"

"Is this goin' to be like that time you tried hookin' me up with one of your internet friends?," I questioned anxiously, one hand perched on my hip. "While the choice remains theirs, I like knowin' whether I'm lookin' into the eyes of a guy or girl."

Lafayette sighed dramatically.

"I's had no idea the bitch had a sex change. Fooled even me, and I got's an eye for dat business, ya heard? Nah, though, I was gone cause I had to pick up Tara from Atlanta. She back in town too."

"She is? Bring her over! I'll make some food and we can talk," I suggested, a bit surprised how quickly my night was improving. And to think it all started out with nearly being suffocated by a blonde Viking who had a fetish for necks.

"Be there in ten. Bring out the booze, tho. Tara ain't exactly up to talkin'."

"Did somethin' happen?"

"First time she back in Bon Temps since that shit wit' Marnie went down. Be just her luck to run in ta' Eric or some other crazy ass supe."

I swallowed back my gulp, feeling the edges of my lips slowly sloop down.

"She's safe here," I assured, "see ya soon."

Before Lafayette could reply, I hung up.

Oh, Pam, I hope you're keeping Eric busy.

RYRYRYRYRYR

"How've you been?"

Tara shrugged, bringing the bottle to her lips. She relaxed a bit, especially now that Lafayette had gone to the bathroom, complaining about how the salesclerk had ripped him off by giving him gold eye shadow, when really, it was bronze.

"Better," she admitted, actually smiling. "Atlanta welcomed me back. That's a good feelin', you know?"

Taking a sip from my tea, I nodded.

"Tried to patch things up with my girlfriend, but she didn't have none of it. Said she didn't know when I was suddenly gonna leave again, maybe get drained or some bullshit like that. Don't blame her though. Livin' here is baggage."

"It sucks you in," I agreed. "And no matter how desperate you are to keep your life from dippin' into the supernatural, in the end, it happens."

Tara raised her bottle at this, already buzzed.

She appeared remarkably healthy, almost glowing, her black hair now reaching down to her ribs, shiny and smooth. It seemed easier for her to smile, but it didn't come without its reserve. And the fact that she displayed that toward me, disheartened me.

Even though I deserved those not-quite-there smiles.

"Fuckin' hate this town," she continued, taking another swig. "Only reason I came back was cause my mom begged me to. Said she forget how old I am and what I look like."

"How's she doin'?"

"Surprisingly well, considerin' the shit she gets herself into. But enough 'bout me. You hardly said anythin' about your five years away."

"Not much to say," I realized. "You already know the impact of gettin' away from here. Helped me get me on my feet, and get those feet into a future free of attacks and betrayals. Also got a boyfriend...sorta."

"How the hell can you have a sorta boyfriend?" she demanded, laughing.

"Well...Matthew and I aren't officially together. But we will be."

"After what?"

When I didn't answer right away, Tara stilled.

"Sook...why are you back here?"

"Just need to...patch things up, like you said," I tried to answer nonchalantly.

"With who?"

We met the other's eyes and in seconds, Tara was on her feet, swaying a bit at the motion.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she said, eyes furious. "You're still talkin' to Bill and Eric? Even after all the shit they put you through? Thought the time away would make you smarter, not the exact opposite."

"Tara!" I retorted, bolting up as well. "It's not like that. I told Matthew that I still had loose ends to tie up here in Bon Temps, before we jumped into a relationship. Loose ends that consisted of me talkin' and nothin' else. I am not suddenly enthralled with Bill or Eric, again. I am only here to patch things up, nothin' more."

Tara didn't look fully convinced, but she did sit back down.

"You sleepin' with them?"

"Oh, please. How stupid do you think I am?"

When Tara didn't respond, I shook my head angrily, reaching for the Jack Daniels. Uncapping the bottle, I poured some into my cup, then downed it.

"I'm not sleepin' with them," I confirmed levelly. "I have a shot at an actual life. Normal life with a normal guy who's actually decent to me. You really think I'm stupid enough to give all that up just because Bill or Eric apologized?"

Sighing, Tara leaned back into the couch.

"No...guess not. Sorry, I'm just...anxious. I don't know."

"Anxious about what?"

Studying her bottle, Tara shook her head, a laugh spilling out.

"Nothin'. Just crazy shit."

"Like what?" I pestered, sensing the unease from her.

She met my concerned stare uncertainly.

"Heard about Merlotte's bein' vandalized?"

"Yes. Happened the night I got here," I revealed.

"Well...there's somethin' not quite right about it. Lafayette went back to pick up some pot he'd left underneath a loose floor board in the kitchen. Got there and said the place reeked of shit. Like the kind on a farm. And he won't ever admit this out loud, but he got bad vibes from inside. Like somethin'...evil was responsible. Got the hell out before he found out what. Not just that though. You seen the sky this mornin'? I feel ridiculous sayin' this, but I never seen it like that before. Looked...fucked up. I never thought I'd say the sky looks fucked up."

The good mood I'd been sporting was all but ineffective by now.

"I feel it too," I told her, feeling like I was speaking to Jason all over again.

"That's why I hate bein' here right now," she explained. "I just know that whatever the fuck it is, I'm gonna be dragged into it. Even if it's by complete accident. This town doesn't give me a fuckin' break."

"You can't think that way, Tara," I immediately replied, meeting her gaze. "We are stronger than what this place did to us. Don't believe me? Look at us. We're still alive. And I can't believe that we won't survive another few days, no matter what this town throws at us. We've got each other. You can't ever forget that."

Tara's lips twitched, and just when I thought it would turn into an embracing each other and crying type of night, Lafayette sashayed back into the room.

"Aw, damn, the hell happened in here? I's gone for a minute and you two 'bout to cry? Shiiiit. Ya'll too emotional for me, even if you's havin' the flow runnin' through ya."

Sniffing, I stifled my laugh while Tara shot her cousin the bird.

"Now, ya'll gonna piss yourselves when I tell ya what Jane Bodehouse tried to ask me six months ago," he announced, throwing himself down beside Tara. "And that hookah was sober as _fuck_."

RYRYRYRYRYRYR

I don't know what time the three of us passed out in the living room, and I can't even recall what time it was when I first heard the knocking begin against my door.

What I do know is that I couldn't ignore it, and that it was still pitch black outside when it began.

The taps weren't loud by any means, but they were insistent and repetitive, and this was enough, for some reason or other, to wake me up from a stiff, uncomfortable, awkward sprawl on my couch.

Tiredly, I made my way to my feet, hands fumbling around for the table. I was only half aware of the dangers posed to me by my suddenly deadly furniture.

Only when I had gotten halfway to the door, fingers fumbling for the walls around me, did I wonder if perhaps it was Eric.

Eric doesn't knock. He stalks.

And this all but reassured me, so I continued forward.

Just as I was ready to grab a hold of the door handle, the knocking ceased. As if they sensed my presence on the other side of the door.

Slowly, I began to decipher the oddness of someone knocking on my door at such a late hour, and without much thought, I opened up my mind, listening for any mental signals from the person outside.

The storm was all but in remission, and yet this person's thoughts were incredibly difficult to pick out. I gathered they were supe, but the few pulses I detected, weren't normal. Granted, I couldn't always pick up on supe's thoughts, so that in itself was normal, but the type of patterns I was detecting, assured me that whoever stood on the other side of the door, was more than just a supe.

They were something entirely different.

A bit of sweat had gathered at the crown of my forehead, and my heart beat began to pick up despite the normality I was struggling to embody.

This is familiar. The wave patterns. Or rather...lack of. Why is this familiar?

Before I could soberly ponder this, my hand impatiently twisted the handle and pulled the door open.

Squinting into the dark night, with no sign of moonlight or stars, I scanned my porch with a scrutinous gaze.

When no figure met my scan, I couldn't stop the shiver of fear from running down my spine.

"Hello?" I called out, hand now resting on the screen door. "Eric, if this is you, then this is just pathetic."

The mental signals were undetectable now, and the cool night laid eerily still, all signs of life, virtually nonexistent.

Inhaling, I pushed the screen door open, keeping my eyes trained ahead.

With a careful step out, I slowly became more aware of my surroundings, and with this, my brain struggled to register any activity from within a larger radius.

Just as I was ready to take another step, my toes nudged something cold and squishy, causing it to slide forward.

Blinking, my eyes met the floorboards, attempting to figure out what I'd accidentally hit.

But it was like staring into a dark abyss. I couldn't even pick out my own hand in front of my face.

"Sook?"

Almost jumping out of my skin, I craned my head behind me.

"You nearly scared the shit outta me, Tara," I whispered, one hand resting on my chest.

My friend took a few steps forward, trying to make me out in the oppressive darkness.

"Sorry. Heard you get up, but you didn't come back. You okay?"

"Yeah," I said, "could you turn on the porch light? I brushed something with my foot and I can't see what it is."

Tara nodded, reaching out her hand.

I turned back to the night, eyes shifting down.

When the light illuminated my foot, I had to shut both eyes, the brightness too painful to take in.

However, I soon adjusted, opening them back up to study what it is I had hit.

Once I properly digested the object, my lungs seemed to have stopped inhaling oxygen.

"Oh my God," I gasped sickly, backing into the house.

"The hell-," Tara broke off, peering through the screen door so she could see. "Fuck!"

We both covered our mouths, half from disgust, and half from an attempt to stifle our scream.

But neither of us could tear away our gazes.

Down below, my toes were smeared with scarlet blood. And a few inches ahead of my foot, lay on its' side, was a fresh, raw, bloodied, human heart.

* * *

**I was actually involved in a dispute with another TB fan over whether Sookie and Eric were right for each other. She said to me that Sookie didn't deserve Eric because she took advantage of him while he had amnesia. Although I partially disagree with this, I thought it'd be interesting to mention this point of view, thus becoming one of Sookie's reasonings of not being with Eric. Also, considering I was writing this in the morning, in a dark room, I actually managed to creep myself out when writing about them finding the human heart. Let me know your thoughts in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for the long time it took to update. My plot bunny was extremely dusty. Thing is, I know what I want to write, but sometimes, I lack the inspiration, even though I had enough to begin the story in the first place. So, I'm sorry for that, but it did hit me again. Even if you have to begin the story again, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And one reader pointed out a few chapters ago that they thought Sookie was 1/8 fae rather than 1/16 like I put. To be honest, I went by what the books said because I also used the information about the lemons from the books, and from what I recall, and I could be wrong, it was said that she was 1/16. In the show, I believe she is 1/8. So sorry about that confusion if you were wondering. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this craziness. And before I forget, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. You are a smart bunch. A few of you even kind of hinted or scurried around what's actually happening and why it's happening. I love knowing I've engaged people. Thank you for that. On we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Bad Fairy**

"Could you just repeat to me one more time what exactly happened?"

"For fuck's sake, Andy," Tara interrupted angrily, "Sookie's told you three times already. Shouldn't you be more concerned about who it belonged to? Some poor fucker is dead cause their heart got gutted out. It's just like-."

I froze, as did Andy. We both knew which direction she was steering the conversation toward.

"Tara," I said, my voice far calmer than my nerves were, "Maryann is dead. Bill even promised that she was most likely the last of her kind. She's never coming back."

Tara nodded shakily despite herself, crossing her arms.

"Well, uh, if there's anything either of you remember, just call down, alright?" Andy offered, scanning us with a deep frown.

"Thank you, Andy," I answered.

He nodded stiffly, and just by a quick scan, I could tell tonight was a huge mess for the sheriff. He and Holly had a fight again, one they couldn't so easily patch up. The wedding was coming up and figuratively, his feet were getting colder. And now there was a dead body in Bon Temps.

Definitely not the ideal way to spend the evening.

And just as I was making my way out of his head, a thought scurried past, one that I tried not to take personally, but a thought all the same.

_Hadn't had a murder in five years. Soon as Sookie reappears, there's a heart outside her house. Jesus, don't let there be no more._

Andy offered me a quick smile before departing down the stairs and I only watched him with a heavy heart, knowing in some way, whoever the heart belonged to, their death was my fault.

By now, the police had swept it away into evidence, Kevin even being kind enough to try to mop at the bloody stains on the porch. The forensics team had swept through my front yard, but couldn't identify any footsteps. The storm had eradicated all signs.

"Sook, ya want me to stand guard?" Lafayette suggested from behind me.

Sighing, I turned back to the house.

"To be honest, I think I'd feel safer if y'all left."

"Don't be fuckin' stupid," Tara retorted. "The hell we lettin' you stay at your house alone after some psycho leaves a heart on your porch."

I wanted to argue, but I didn't have the energy in me this late at night. Plus, Tara's words gave me a secret comfort I found myself to meek to want out loud.

"I just don't want you guys gettin' hurt. That tends to happen to people around me," I warned, casting a pointed look at both of them.

"I's cravin' excitement anyways," Lafayette remarked. "Nothin' like a dead heart on a porch to kick off my morning."

Despite the graveness of the situation, I couldn't help but emit a tired smile, relieved to have something to distract myself with. Between Eric's pursuit and Sam's trouble at Merlotte's, I was drained emotionally and mentally.

And now this new situation...well, you could say I wasn't exactly feeling right as rain. More twitchy really. Like a hyperactive squirrel.

What bothered me the most, however, was the realization that someone took the time to stand outside my house and plant a heart there. Someone who knew me. Knew I was back in town.

Well...with Arlene's mouth, everyone probably already knows.

And then the lack of a mental signal. Like the figure was intentionally blockin' me. Knew I'd pick them up.

Where the hell have I heard that before?

"-call him."

Shaking my head, I masked the dazed expression on my face.

"Sorry, what?"

Tara sighed, giving Lafeyette a brief scan.

"I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but I think you should call Eric," she offered.

At once, my entire body froze, mind not even willing to allow the possibility of such an event. If Eric came over and found out he'd missed whoever planted the heart on my porch...well, I had a distinct feeling I would be the first person to know his fury.

"That's a bad idea," I immediately answered. "You even said that I couldn't trust him."

"And you shouldn't," she forcefully agreed. "But he's the sheriff or whatever, ain't he? Don't he look into this kinda stuff?"

"If there are vampires involved," I reminded, hoping she'd let the case drop.

"But you and him-."

She paused suddenly, closing her mouth.

"He and I what?"

"Y'all banged," Lafayette input, sensing the tension. "The man cares 'bout ya, Sookie. Have to be fuckin' stupid not to see that."

Furrowing my brows, I gave the cook my best glare, but all I could muster was a weak glower.

"He doesn't-."

"After ya left," he informed, "Eric came by Merlotte's. Didn't even know you'd left until I told him. Nearly broke my neck. But he was concerned in his own vampy ass way. If he knew you was in danger, he'd catch whoever did this by the time the sun rose."

I nearly groaned in frustration when I noticed Tara slowly nodding her head, reluctantly, but nodding all the same.

"He is not to be involved in any of this!" I argued, taking a step forward to make sure they knew I was serious. "Eric has been stalkin' me for the past few nights and not in a lovin' way. I was just able to get rid of him tonight. I am not gonna be bringin' him back into my life when all I want to do is seal him off."

"He's stalkin' you?" Tara demanded, her entire demeanor shifting.

Relaxing, I pressed a clammy hand to my forehead and gave her a quick nod.

"Shit," she muttered. "I'm sorry, Sook."

"Don't worry about it. Pam's takin' care of things. But the last thing I need is Eric's help."

"What about Bill?" Lafayette tried.

"Again, I've just gotten him outta my life. Plus, he's got vampire politics all over Louisiana. At the moment, a cry from his ex-girlfriend to help her with her troubles, is the last thing he needs. We'll figure this out. I'll figure this out. Just...don't involve them. Please."

They both nodded.

"Now, let's go inside and get some rest. However short it might be," I gestured. "News is gonna spread all over Bon Temps tomorrow. We need to prepare for that."

"People gonna think it had somethin' to do with you," Tara pointed out.

"I know," I said, taking a hold of her hand. "But I'll get through it. I always do."

We shared a strained smile, channeling both of our past experiences with living in such a gossipy town of judgmental folks. It'd be tough. Minds would blame me, like Andy did, even if he didn't mean to.

But I'd take it like before.

Trouble was, this new incident also made me want to bolt right outta Bon Temps. Forget what I wanted to patch up with Eric, even when I knew leaving things as they were could be mighty dangerous. Forget about what happened at Merlotte's. Forget about what Bill told me about the intentional poisoning of my food. Forget even about Jason and Tara and Lafayette.

Just go back to a normal life with Matt and settle down and make babies. Like Gran did.

And yet, taking a look around me, I knew life wasn't that simple. Even if I wanted to leave, this time, it'd be out of selfishness. To protect myself from an impending danger that I knew was lurking on the edge of town, ready to ensnare the residents.

Even if Eric was under the illusion that we were meant to be together or Sam's place had been vandalized or someone just decided to drop by a donation on my front porch, I knew I couldn't just leave. Without wanting it, I had become swept back in to the world I had so hastily ran from five years ago.

Back then, things worked themselves out.

This time, however, I knew I wouldn't feel comfortable departing if this time around, the same didn't happen.

Before closing the screen door, I peered one last time into my front yard, wishing the night's secrets presented themselves to me.

But all I got was a great burst of unease from the mute darkness. Like the heart on my porch was only the beginning. And the storm that raged above, was ready to gather some ground.

RYRYRYRYRYRYR

When afternoon had hit the next day, I unfortunately held the knowledge by Jason himself, who wasn't actually supposed to tell me, but he picked family over duty at the moment, just who exactly the heart had belonged to.

Before he had told me, we had simply hugged, him whispering how he was sorry that he hadn't been there to catch whoever it was outside my home and me telling him that no one could predict these sorta things.

Lafayette and Tara had departed roughly an hour ago, promising to be back that night, and Jason's presence was exactly what I needed from making sure my thoughts didn't get too grim.

"It was Mindy," Jason had blurted.

My memory didn't kick in right away until he told me Sam had been the person to call in at four in the morning, saying he found the body. With the heart gouged out.

"The woman who was going to own Merlotte's with him," I remembered, feeling an involuntary shiver pass through me. "Did she put up a fight?"

"Uh...Sook, that's the weird part. I mean...we think she did, but the woman was drained completely."

This information was new to me and I couldn't hold back a gasp at what that implicated.

"Vampire drained her?" I tested.

"It'd explain why there were no tracks," Jason confirmed, sipping some OJ.

"Yeah, but the storm was brutal last night. It coulda been a human who'd snuck up and their footsteps would have been soaked with rain in minutes," I defended.

I didn't know why I was so hesitant to believe it was a vampire. Hell, I'd seen Eric slam his hand inside of Marnie's chest, grab her heart and drink from it like a sippy cup. It's not like vampires weren't capable of such a brutal act.

But something didn't sit right with me about a vampire being the culprit, even when the evidence pointed otherwise.

"Did you get anythin' from their heads?" Jason asked, referring to my night time visitor.

"No," I slowly answered, realizing where he was going. "But that doesn't mean anythin' in this town. It'd be horrible to judge a crime scene so quickly. Remember Rene?"

My brother nodded unhappily, more so probably at the thought of having to remember his former, ex-best buddy who'd been all to willing to let Jason take the blame for four separate murders, including Grans.

"Andy thinks it's a vampire," he piped in a minute later.

"Andy is goin' through some tough stuff at home. He just wants this case closed and solved. Please, just keep on lookin'. The person on my porch last night didn't feel like a vampire. They had SOME sort of brain activity, which would be impossible if you were dead."

Jason tried giving me the benefit of the doubt, he really did, but I knew I didn't quite have him convinced. And this initial realization made me want to stay away from his thoughts. I was too afraid of seeing how biased they'd be.

After practically kicking him out of the house, promising him I'd be fine and that Tara and Lafayette were coming over later that night, I finally got some time to myself. To ponder over a possibility that made me absolutely sick to my stomach, even when I knew it couldn't possibly be true.

"Could Eric have done it?"

Of course my kitchen table didn't answer me, but it was still a thought to ponder.

So far, I knew this.

Eric was pissed. And he'd threatened me.

But would he really go so far as murdering someone just to prove a point?

I shook my head, hoping it was just my imagination at work.

In a sick way, it kind of made sense. He wanted my love and he set a heart on my porch to indicate this.

Yet, the more I thought about it, the less I believed in the idea. Whatever Eric and I had going on, with the exception of Bill, Eric would want to keep it between us. He wouldn't want to get others involved. Plus, randomly killing a person certainly wouldn't get me on to his good side.

So, for the latter part of the day, I stayed cooped up inside my house, cleaning rooms that were already spotless, reading through books I'd memorized nearly by heart, and watching re-runs of television shows I had long ago abandoned in my twenties.

Around five o-clock, the phone did ring, but as soon as I picked it up, I realized I should have let the answering machine get it.

"Sookie Stackhouse? Shame on you!" chided a disgruntled, high pitched voice.

I didn't recognize who it was, but the voice seemed faintly recognizable. Like I'd heard it at church with my Gran when I was a child.

"Soon as you stroll your ass in here, a woman is killed. But not just any woman. A friend of Sam's. Did that make you jealous? Did that make you want to kill her? May Satan welcome you to hell with open arms!"

Before I had a chance to rebuke her anger, the woman had hung up and I was left to stare at the phone in shock.

In the next two hours, I got calls just like the one before. After the second, third, and fourth, I just learned not to answer the phone and walk away whenever the answering machine picked it up.

There was no denying it. I was hurt at the attitudes spawning in Bon Temps, even if I had dealt with them before. And the more callous the accusations became, the less highly I thought of the people I'd thought I missed.

I didn't cry, of course, or get angry. Neither emotion were worth my time, especially when I thought of who made those emotions leap outta me.

But I did get to thinking about all possible suspects who'd want to dump such a gruesome surprise on my porch.

A few times during the afternoon, I'd tried calling Sam, but he was either busy or he simply didn't pick up. Not that I blamed him. Finding such a discovery was far worse than finding what I had.

Still, I wanted to give him my sympathies, even if I didn't know the woman. That was a terrible death for anyone and I was sure, just like Tara, it brought up bad memories.

By the time the phone rang again at seven-thirty, I'd deduced that it'd had to have been someone who knew Eric had been "guarding" my house. Otherwise, they'd have tried staging the heart on a different night.

Glancing at the caller ID, I was momentarily worried to find it a Shreveport number.

So it wasn't without some trepidation that I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"It's a good thing you answered," Pam's commanding voice informed. "Your idiot of a brother is here in my club, causing a scene. He's asking my guests, questions about some murder. My _vampire_ guests. I suggest you get your fairy ass over here before I take care of him myself."

Releasing a groan, I grabbed my forehead.

"Just make sure he doesn't get hurt," I said, scanning for my purse.

"That's a good one."

Rolling my eyes, I made to grab my coat off the couch when I suddenly stopped.

"Is Eric there?" I almost whispered.

"Believe it or not, blondie, his world doesn't center around you. No matter how precious your blood is."

I didn't answer, still not convinced of her words.

"He'll be in Baton Rogue for the night," she tiredly continued. "There was an incident in the club here a few nights ago and he's taking care of a...loose end, to put it nicely. Now, if you don't come because of your own fear, that's your problem. But I assure you that your brother will get torn apart alive if he keeps up on playing detective. In this case, it's not cute."

And boy did Pam sound just down right sad by the end of the sentence.

Which is how far my blatant sarcasm could extend by that late into the evening.

In seconds, I was running out the front door, readying myself with the words to scold my brother with.

A part of me was genuinely surprised at the stunt. He seemed much more tolerant than he'd been so many years ago toward not just vampires, but other people and species in particular.

But another part replayed all of the instances in which his obvious dislike toward the undead made itself present. If his gut couldn't let go of the belief that a vampire was behind the death of Mindy and the discovery on my front porch, then he'd blindly follow the intuition, no matter how dangerous.

Something we both seemed to have in common.

Mostly, I was just praying that I could get over to the club before some vampire took his questions personally.

It seemed almost incredible now how naive I'd been, maneuvering through the club, asking different vampires if they'd known either Maudette or Dawn, so unaware of my worth.

Damn foolish was what it was. That's what first made Eric take an interest in you.

Switching off this depressing attack, I focused on the road again, fingers moving back and forth just in case I'd have to go on the offensive.

If that ended up happening, it would most definitely not be a very good night for the Stackhouses'.

RYRYRYRYRYRYR

"Pam!"

I banged again against the padded door, but my voice died out over the blaring guitar playing inside.

"PAM!" I screamed, readying myself to throw my entire body into the structure.

In seconds, the door slid open and my lunge forward certainly got me inside Fangtasia alright.

Unfortunately, it also landed me in Pam's stiff arms.

"Well, I can definitely see why Eric thinks you're head-strong," Pam noted in a slight appreciation, detaching herself from my form before swerving around me to close the door.

My reply died when I gave the entire club a thorough scan.

I hadn't even noticed that the music stopped as soon as I entered.

"Where is everyone?"

Pam only raised an eyebrow, smirk in place.

"I really am sorry about this. Well...kind of sorry. Not particularly."

With a shaky step, I backed up, but I knew Pam wouldn't let me get far.

"Jason?" I demanded, still trying to disprove Pam's intentions for luring me here.

"He did come by. I wasn't lying completely," she revealed, almost sounding accomplished. "But he only wanted to talk to Eric. And Eric was rather busy, making plans for you. I helped your brother out, promising Eric would take care of the issue, but then sent him on his way. My good deed of the night, especially since he's got a bit of fairy in him too that I wouldn't mind taking a taste of since you're off limits."

"Pam," I started slowly, heart beat rising, "just let me go before Eric gets here. You don't want me here. You don't want me and Eric together."

For a second, I thought she'd reply with something snarky or rude. As was in her nature from time to time.

But to my amazement, she turned entirely serious.

"For the longest time, I didn't," she agreed, studying my form. "And last night, I truly believed I could get him to think of something other than your...appeal. But then, Eric did something he rarely does. And that's explain himself to me. And when he explained himself...well, I couldn't exactly say no."

"Yes you could," I squeaked, unwilling to believe this was happening. "You could have told him to back off and find someone else or that in a hundred years, I'd be dead and there'd be some other young woman he could stalk."

Pam scowled, just barely containing a roll of the eyes.

"You really think I haven't said all that? I assure you I tried everything. I threw women at him left and right. They had your skin tone or your hair color or your insufferable innocence. But he could not be swayed."

"Let me go," I repeated firmly, one hand gripping for the knob handle behind me. "Pam, you know he and I don't belong together."

"I'll admit," she explained, ignoring my words, "that the way he's going about, trying to have you, is a bit odd, even in my book. But he wants you more than he's wanted anything else, second to only killing Russell Edgington perhaps. And when Eric, _my maker_, wants something, then I am powerless to help him get it."

Shaking my head, I covered my face with my hands, trying not to explode in rage.

"Oh don't be so dramatic," she remarked coolly. "A 1,000 year old vampire who happens to be the slighest bit of a sex god, wants to be with you. The least you could do is hear him out with an open mind."

The thin nerve of patience I had held up to that point, snapped completely.

"Open mind?" I yelled, throwing my arms down. "Pam, I have endured him stalkin' me, threatenin' me, and givin' me not a single fuckin' choice in _**my** _future. How the hell do you expect me to accept bein' the play thing of a vampire, with an open mind? I have a life that I built. One I had to build because Eric helped destroy my old one. I have a guy I can come to love. Just because I have all that, does not give Eric the right to take that away from me."

Again, Pam didn't react the way I expected her to, which was a real bummer cause my fingers were just itching to unleash the anger bubbling inside of me.

"You truly think you're his play thing?" she marveled with a smile. "My, he certainly has some work to do in the wooing department."

Before I could even think about it, one hand shot up and a flash of gold sped out, striking Pam directly in the stomach and sending her flying across the room, knocking her form into some stacked chairs that loudly clunked in various areas onto the floor, like striking pins at a bowling alley.

Blinking, I opened my mouth, actually wanting to apologize because up to this point, Pam had initiated no aggressive action against me.

But this was taken outta my hands as soon as Pam was on her feet.

Seconds later and the female vampire was pulling me by the arms, her hands tightened around my wrists to make sure I wouldn't pull such a stunt again.

I tried to bargain with her as she neared the basement, but she kept her features smooth and uncompromisable.

"Pam, I'm sorry. Please-just let me go."

"Damn it, don't do this! Eric's gonna kill me."

After this one, she actually laughed, mouth still closed and stony.

"My friends will know I'm missin'!"

This all fell on deaf ears, unfortunately.

By the time I had formed my next argument, Pam was dragging me down the basement stairs. In two more seconds, she was successfully grabbing on to both of my hands, aiming them up at the ceiling so I wouldn't be able to hit her again, while one hand grasped for something I couldn't make out since my eyes hadn't gotten used the darkness yet.

"I wish I was sorry to do this, but Eric did say if you got...creative, that this was an option," she mentioned, hauling one of my hands in the air, before snapping a black manacle around it.

Trying to prevent my second arm from meeting the same fate was like trying to make it out of an ocean full of sharks, with an arm bleeding profusely.

"Now, don't you just look darling," Pam mocked, observing my chained form.

The manacles, I noted with the slightest bit of disgust, were the same ones I had caught Yvetta, Eric's Estonian girlfriend or wife or whatever the hell she'd been, bound in while he had been going at her.

Luckily, my feet could reach the ground comfortably, but with my hands hoisted in the air at a sprawled angle, retaining no ability to shield myself, the level of anxiety and vulnerability was unable to be described in proper words. Especially since the pale white shirt I'd donned on my way out, crept its way to just below my navel.

"Eric will be back shortly. He's still a bit upset with me. Had I not called, he'd have caught the person who left you that thoughtful present on your front door. But technically, that was your fault."

"Fuck you," I spat, throwing her a murderous glare.

"No, that's Eric's job. But I'll watch if you're into that sorta thing."

I actually growled at the statement and her smirk, anger nearly consuming any other logical emotion.

Anger at being tricked so easily. Anger at Pam's sudden willingness to help Eric. Anger at not having done more with the freedom I had when I had had it, especially when the warning signs were there in his behavior.

And anger most of all at myself. Here I was, chained in Eric's basement for the second time in my life, awaiting the decisions he had planned for me.

I had no rights anymore, that I was sure of. I had no more chances to bargain my freedom, something that should not be bargainable in the first place. I had only a body that Eric wanted to fuck because he was under the impression I still loved him.

"I don't love him," I told Pam, realizing she was ready to head up stairs.

She tilted her head, a curiosity I had never witnessed before, directed at me.

"Yes you do. You've just convinced yourself, very well if I may add, that you don't. Whoever said time heals all wounds, was a fucking idiot."

Gritting my teeth, I felt the last of my anger ebb away with my final promise.

"When I get outta here, Pam, I am gonna hit ya so hard you're gonna be pukin' up blood from your eyes."

Pam raised an eyebrow.

"Now that is an impressive threat," she mused. "Perhaps you are not nearly as detestable as I once thought you to be."

"Go to hell," I muttered, shielding my face into the soft flesh below my shoulder.

Again, she laughed again, only her lips were actually parted in amusement.

"Something tells me that if I tell Eric you've been a bad fairy, that'll only excite him. But do choose your words carefully. You'll be at his mercy this time around. And how the conversation goes just might determine when you get out of here."

As a last second thought or maybe just to scare me, Pam added, "_If_ you get out of here."

And then she raced up the stairs, slamming the door shut after her.

I was immersed in black, my eyes only able to detect vague shapes. My other senses were nearly all deprived, except maybe for my sense of smell. I had taken a shower earlier in the day, but by now, sweat droplets had formed and were currently in a race down my back.

The faintest hint of saltiness reached the atmosphere, only able to be overwhelmed by the passionfruit shampoo that seemed to last longer than most deodorants I'd used.

Really, Sookie? You're thinkin' about deodorants at a time like this?

Groaning, I closed my eyes, willing myself to construct a plan for escape.

Okay, what did I learn while I was away?

Rotating both hands, I sighed, willing the energy within me to make an appearance.

Having trained and explored this unique side of me in my five year hiatus from Bon Temps, it was only a second before the entire basement was lit up by the ethereal light shining out of my hands.

Now, what to do with it?

Many ideas passed through my head, most of them useless in my current position of restraint. Or unable to be useful in defending myself against two vampires who were intending to keep me in this basement for who knew how long.

First, let's worry about getting ourselves outta these chains.

Again, I rotated my wrists, feeling my light bump into the metal like a sword strikes a shield.

I am powerful. Remember? That's what I learned. That I have more power in me than I ever thought possible. And that the only way I can't access that power is if I don't believe that I have it.

"C'mon, Sookie. They are just chains. You can get yourself outta them."

And I actually was able to partially accomplish this when my light began pushing outward against the metal encircling my left wrist.

However, my concentration was severed altogether when I picked up voices upstairs.

I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I recognized the tones as clearly as is if they were standing in front of me.

Pam and Eric.

"Shit, shit, shit," I mumbled, light fading out of my hand as I fell back into darkness. "I am not gonna spend the rest of my life in here, damn it!"

But my brain was so rattled up by the fact that my captives were upstairs that I couldn't even properly concentrate on working my light back into my fingers.

The voices abruptly ceased, but then one set of footsteps began making their way across the room.

Panic gripped onto my lungs, refusing to let go no matter how calm I tried to make my breaths. The sweat droplets on my back, were now soaking through the thin cotton of my shirt. The confidence I'd held only minutes prior, was all but extinct.

My ears were tuned in so carefully that it almost made me jump to hear the creak of metal as the door upstairs, slowly slid open.

I refrained the urge to yell something nasty, Pam's earlier words coming back to me about being at Eric's complete mercy.

But I refused to simply hang like a rag doll, awaiting the Viking's orders like a dog awaits their master's call.

Any other options?

As soon as a blur of movement flew downstairs, I stopped thinking altogether. Well, almost altogether.

I was able to manage getting one thought out. But by no means was it anything impressive.

Simply this.

I. Am. Screwed.

And most definitely not in the good way.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoy that. Is it a cliff hanger? Eh, I don't know how those things work. At least not when I write them. But, I do want to say that I loved Pam and Sookie's relationship in the book series. It just felt like she, Sookie, and Eric were their own little family and I think having Pam's support really helped Eric take a firm interest in Sookie. I know that in the show, Pam and Sookie are almost always bitter enemies. And I was actually kinda sad in the last episode of season 5 to hear Pam perk up when she found out through Jessica, that Lilith's believers thought people like Sookie were an abomination. Whether she was kidding, I don't think she was, or not, I do want to kind of warm up their relationship just a tad just based on what their relationship meant in the books to Eric. So, hence the Sookie and Pam time. Plus, she needed to lure poor Sookie to Fangtasia so Eric could finally have the upper hand. What is going through his head right now? Let me know your thoughts in a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to the reviewer who proved that Sookie was 1/8 fae. I'll be going back in my story and changing anywhere I had led everyone to believe she was 1/16. And thank you to all my reviewers in general. What a lovely response to a story I really never meant to upload, much less plan out. But you've all made me put faith in what Sookie and Eric will do and I am very happy to keep churning out chapters for you all. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Temptress**

My face was squished into the flesh just below my elbow, hiding all emotions threatening to surface. Trust me, when you're in chains against your will, there's a whole lotta them floating around on your face.

But despite this attempt at blindness, Eric's gaze still scorched my body, leaving a patch of heat in each section he'd scanned. Where once the basement felt dank and chill, now I almost felt like I needed to remove my clothes just to breathe.

Which is always a bad thing to feel while in the presence of Eric Northman.

"Look at me, Sookie."

The first time he'd said this, he was testing the waters and I only let out a soft growl from behind my arm, too angry to form a logical response.

The second time he repeated himself, it was a warning.

"Go fuck yourself," I managed to tell him quietly before covering my mouth again.

"This doesn't have to be unpleasant."

I didn't even bother saying anything after that.

What irked me the damn most was how calm he was being about it.

Granted, he'd had prisoners in his basement before, but this was on a whole 'nother level of messed up. I wasn't even sure if I'd be seeing my friends and family again, much less the sunlight.

My eyes slowly closed and I let out a few exhales, trying to calm the acidic fury slowly eating away at the back of my throat, goading me to say something down right nasty.

You're in his turf, girl. Gotta watch what you say.

Which only pisssed me off even more.

"Sookie, you are being childish by refusing not to talk. Although I personally have no problems with it, I doubt you wish to remain here for the rest of your life."

"I'm being childish?" I angrily retorted, finally throwing my gaze his way. "Eric, you have me chained in your basement just because I rejected you. Don't talk to me about bein' childish!"

Eric only smirked, and I sighed, realizing he wanted the reaction from me.

"When I cannot appeal to your sympathy, your anger always works," he noted, eyes sweeping down my chest, eyes momentarily pausing on the small sliver of tan skin visible from underneath the white shirt. "Which also works against me because I find myself only that much more aroused."

"Gross," I mumbled, turning my head.

"Give me an hour to learn your body again and you will beg me to keep you here," came his promise.

"Give me one hand and Pam won't have a maker anymore," I snapped back.

Again, the bastard smiled, and out of the corner of my eye, I watched him approach.

There was nothing gentlemanly in his walking. It was flat out predatory, and I felt meek and insignificant in front of it.

"Pam told me you got a bit...difficult."

"I ain't goin' down without a fight," I defended, narrowing my eyes at him. "She had no right to do that."

"She was only attempting to help me. A bit too late, unfortunately. But I have nearly forgiven her for the error in judgment made upon listening to your frantic call. Which was clever, I must admit. Although independent, Pam will still fight to keep me. But it will not be a mistake I will make again. I will be at your side at all times from now on."

"Like hell," I muttered indignantly.

In an instant, all of the humor in Eric's features, drained out.

"You could have been killed."

"They weren't there to kill me. They wanted to scare me."

"And you're alright with this?" he dangerously inquired.

"No, but I sure as hell ain't lettin' you help me. Then, I'll have to owe you and lord knows I don't want to go down that road."

Eric forcefully kept his feet grounded, but I knew my words were pushing him fast off the cliff of patience.

"Your lust for independence will push away anyone who wishes to help you. That is not attractive. That is irresponsible and idiotic."

"I would rather die than ask for your help."

The words came out bitter and swift, and as soon as I had said them, I knew I shouldn't have.

"Do not say that again!" he suddenly roared, speeding within an inch of my face, eyes burning in a fierce fury. "If I have to keep you chained here in my basement in order for you to survive, then I will do so without a thought. But do not ever threaten your life for the sake of leaving me. I will _never_ let that happen."

The shake could not be maintained and embarrassingly enough, a gasp slipped through my open mouth.

"Eri-."

"You still do not know your worth to me," he growled, grabbing my chin, not painfully, but enough to get the point across. "I am a millennium old being. I have watched the rise and fall of nations, languages, and countless persons who declared themselves God. I have fucked without feeling love, fed without regret, and killed to keep myself alive. I was a selfish, vicious, and ruthless vampire. But, over these past centuries, my lust for blood has calmed and I have opened up myself to Pam. The selfishness is still displayed only to keep myself and what is mine, alive. Things were good, boring, but good. Then, you entered my life-."

My gasp turned into an all out tremble, and all of a sudden, I began tugging rapidly on the manacles, praying they'd come loose so I could-.

"-you will not cover your ears when you hear this, Sookie," he threatened, removing his grip from my chin, face only a hand legnth away from my very own. "And this is what scares you, I think. Hearing what I have to say. Knowing that you mean something to someone. Simply because I have left an unfavorable impression of you in the past, you refuse to acknowledge a possible future. Well, that's about to change. You will know what you mean to me beginning at this very moment. And you will not be able to scatter back into your house and cower in the dark, hoping I will go away. This is real, Sookie. This is now. This is the moment we live in and my fury will know no limit if you die before hearing what I have to say."

Despite the intensity of his features or the pure primalism ensnaring his form, I couldn't help but latch on to every word he was saying, knowing deep down inside that my feelings for Eric were not nearly as clear cut as I had led myself to believe.

He had hurt me. Had bargained my life for his own benefit. Claimed me without consent numerous times. Even threatened me.

And yet despite all that bad, the me who had taken comfort in the shelter of his arms or wondered curiously for the umpteenth time about the dreams we'd shared or made love to him and listened to such beautiful declarations, no matter his state of mind during their release, I could not for the life of me tune him out. While I convinced myself I didn't want anything to do with him romantically, my heart and mind were opposing this belief.

Hear him out.

It took an unbelievable amount of courage to get this thought into my brain. It meant I had to swallow my anger for the time being. Let go of the promise I made to blast him off his ass as soon as I was free.

Most importantly, it meant I couldn't butt in with my own skepticism. A part of me reminded that if Eric had gone through so much trouble to get me and want to talk about why, then the least I could do, even if he didn't deserve it, was hear him out.

And so, reluctantly, I did.

"Start talkin'."

But it didn't come out nearly as confident as intended.

Eric forced his eyes away from my lips, but he did not retreat a single inch, allowing me to finally marvel at what having a Viking nearly covering my face, is like.

"I cannot recall the number of women I've fucked," he began.

"Oh, that's pleasant," I murmured lethargically.

"Keep your jealousy in tact for the time being, lover," he warned.

"It's not-."

I stopped myself at the critical look he threw me.

"The number of them I've loved, is practically non-existant. There were those I found curious, such as Pam. Those I fucked, but did not kill, such as Emily, a sorceress in the late 19th century who remarkably held her own against me and allowed me to see humans with a little more respect than I had previously. But over the centuries, with the exception of my own progeny, I have found that none of them were worth my complete attention. They were warm bodies, and at times - amusing personalities, but nothing more. By the time I reached my 900th year, I had completely disregarded the thought of finding such serenity and desire for myself. It did not exist. A woman who would consume my curiosity, lift my spirits, and hold my desire and attention like no other, was nothing but an underhanded myth. And maybe my discovering of this could not have presented itself at a worse time. Exactly when I disregarded the idea of love, Godric began embracing it. Befriending humans. Understanding why they did what they did."

The sorrow at the end of his voice, even after all these years, still managed to cripple my thoughts.

"I will not say I deserved such fate. Losing my humanity as my maker was gaining his is a fascinating form of karma, but I do not believe in such things. However, I was taught a lesson in the aftermath of Godric's death. A lesson I could not figure out how to carry out when having remained void of such dormant emotions. And I could not at the time. I will not regret coming after Russell Edgington when I did. I will regret that I nearly killed you as a result, placed you in harms way and allowed the knowledge of your abilities, into the ears of those nondeservant of knowing you. Those are things I think over more often than you probably care to believe."

His eyes had become uncannily still for a moment, staring at a stray piece of blonde hair next to my cheek.

"With Russell's death, I had learned that you would not be around forever. And after losing your presence entirely for a year, I understood a truth I was loathsome to admit. If I was not to claim you, if I was not to make sure no other vampire could take you from me for their own personal gain, then you would die. Or perhaps worse. So, when you returned, this was my first means of business."

"Business?" I couldn't help but input. "Eric, this is my life we're talkin' about. It is not some sort of task you can write in an assignment book and check off when you're done."

He didn't answer immediately, and I could feel the near painful beat of my heart as I spoke to him.

It was flat out intimidating. This Eric that was talking to me, he wasn't stalking Eric or seflish Eric.

This was an honest Eric.

And I knew that scared me down to the bone.

"Let me rephrase, then," he replied. "It was something I had been craving to do since Compton told me you were his. It was not until your disappearance that I realized it was mandatory. The night I felt you return, my body and blood urged only one thought into my head. And this time, I was not going to refuse it."

I closed my eyes, half in annoyance and half in a nervous wonder as Eric's thumb trailed the side of one cheek, his touch seemingly imprinting itself on me.

"Keep talkin' before you lose me," I mentioned quickly, jerking my head away, eyes popping open.

Eric's hand fell to his side, but the intensity of his features didn't do so much as lessen.

"When the witch deprived me of my memories, I began a mindless walk to your home. A fascinating feeling I remember at the time. As if something inside me knew I would find safety and comfort there. And I did."

"That was a different you," I hastily accused. "You were protective, but you weren't creepy. You were lovin', but you didn't threaten to kill those who so much as showed an interest in me. You were simple to talk to and didn't force words from my mouth that I didn't mean. That Eric died the moment I blasted your memories back into you."

"You are wrong," he defended harshly.

"I'm not," I inisisted. "It was a state of mind. A part of you comin' out that the regular you would have squished and pummeled upon acknowledging."

"Have you not been listening to what I've said?" he questioned defiantly. "What matter is it how those emotions I had long thought abandoned or dead, came about? The point is you evoked those feelings in me. You brought them out. I could have been a drastically different vampire had someone who did not like me, stumbled upon me-."

"-I don't-."

"But it was you I went to and it was you who allowed me to feel again what it meant to love and be loved," he interrupted, hardening his gaze. "Imagine yourself a creature of the night, having lost nearly all goodness, centuries ago. And then to your surprise, one day, you find a human interesting. And then in a month, you find yourself willing to give her your blood. And then in another, you are providing her with a kiss, something I do not do frequently, because you are afraid that you may die without tasting such pleasure. This human then abandons you for a full year, the exact time when your emotions are bordering something so close to unbinding affection that you must constantly question yourself if you are still the person you were before. This human returns and everything you attempted to hold back, bursts forth and you find yourself in love with them in a way so unimaginable it physically hurts to be apart. A concept that does not seem so foreign or frigthening when interacting with the human, that is until that human rejects you."

"-I didn't-."

"In some ways, I can understand now why you could not choose me," Eric continued, one hand gripping onto my back, pulling my reluctant body toward his. "My years of deceit and I guess humans would call it philandering, was not something you readily accepted. Were there a different vampire vying for your affections, I would applaud this form of hesitancy. But I knew what I felt, I knew it was not what you are trying to convince yourself it is now. False love or infatuation. It was unrelenting, and it demanded that I took ahold of you while the time permitted us peace. To not only convince myself, but you as well, that what we shared was real and there existed a future after it."

By the time I had formed a reasonable means of reply, Eric's mouth was covering mine, smothering away all possible retorts.

To my surprise, it wasn't nearly as nauseating this time around, kissing him. Because a reluctant part of me did hear him out and couldn't help but wonder what sort of future we would have had had I allowed him into my life.

You have Matt, remember? Normal Matt. Who doesn't come with strings attached and eats Yoplait yogurt that sometimes gets on his face which you think is real cute. And, he can provide you with a stability and children.

Immediately, I felt ashamed for enjoying the kiss, even when my body nearly cooed in pleasure, especially after Eric had successfully pressed our bodies together, leaving no room for the other to push away.

This is wrong. Sookie, you know this is.

Eric's hand traveled down to my butt, fingers pressing firmly into the flesh as he deepened the kiss, refusing to allow me to block access to any part of myself.

I struggled with my chains, tugging on them, hoping they could distance me from this relentless attack on soul, mind, and lips, but Eric's feet only followed after, both hands now wrapped around me, sliding over my body, rememorizing it, pulling me further into him when he knew very well there remained no empty space.

Sookie, why did you come here? That's the real question, isn't it?

Without warning, I bit down on Eric's lip, the gesture a response to this frustrating thought. But Eric only moaned, his blood spilling into our mouths.

You are getting more of his blood. Stop kissing him!

I tried to twist my head away, to push back into him aggressively with my lower body, even attempted to get some kicks at him, but none of it was successful. Because honestly, a part of me didn't want it to be.

It felt familiar. It felt right. It felt like I never had to be in danger again, when really, this was the furthest thing from the truth if I stayed in Eric's life.

These thoughts rushed through my head at a mile a second, forcing my body to go between extreme resistance and wanton response.

And in between, my logic seemed to have slipped right out of my ears, warning me that returning these affections could be the most dangerous thing I ever did.

Luckily, Eric understood the frantic beat of my heart and slowly pulled his lips away, allowing me oxygen, but not before taking one casual, animalistic lick over the heated curve of my left cheek.

I knew without having to stare at him, what he wanted to reflect. It was a marking. A claim. As animals would often do in the wild.

Sucking in much needed air, my eyes dug into the ground, ashamed and aroused. My wrists were most likely already bruised blue, and this was just within an hour. I couldn't even imagine what they'd look like after a year.

This thought nearly paralyzed me and with a look depriving me of any compassion, I met Eric's own hungered gaze.

"Let. Me. Go."

Eric tilted his head, eyes trailing over my flushed features. But he made no move to free me.

"Eric," I began again, hoping to lessen the venom in my voice, "I listened to you, alright? That's what you wanted. And...it's made me think over some things that I really didn't want to because I thought it'd be easier keepin' them that way. But right now, having me chained in your basement, is not the way to go about tryin' to get me on your side. If you keep me here, I will always hate you. Sure, my body may respond to your touches. It'll feel really good. But treating me like some object you have to keep stored away, under your constant gaze, just so nobody else can have me, is a terrible way of life. You know it is. And I know what you're feelin', especially after all these years, is wantin' you to have me every which way, but you gotta let me make my own decisions on my own time."

The blonde studied me, an undeterminable emotion resting behind his sea blue eyes.

"I will release you," he finally revealed.

My relief was short lived when he continued.

"From the time I rise to the time I rest, you will be within my watch at all times."

I opened my mouth to argue, but Eric simply placed his hand over my mouth, the tiniest bit of a smirk tugging on his lips.

"You forget that there is still a killer in your town. One who targeted you and could come back for more. I understand your need to have...space, but until the killer is caught, I will be with you at all times."

I forced it to sound reasonable in my head. Otherwise, I'd have only complained and Eric would be only that much more against releasing me.

"Fine," I agreed, wetting my lips as Eric retracted his hand.

"You will not use your gift against me," came his second statement.

At my indignant look, he added, "Or Pam."

"I can't agree to that," I argued. "Sometimes, you are both pains in my ass. Unpleasurable ones. You cannot control how I use my gift. It's _my_ gift."

To my surprise, Eric only chuckled, his blue eyes darkening for a moment.

"While being blasted by your hands of fury, is not the most pleasurable feeling in the world, it does tend to make me extremely horny."

"Jesus, Eric. Too much information," I murmured, fighting the amusement rattling my insides.

"Only because you are wielding such power," he reminded. "I even asked Pam, just to confirm that I was not the only masochistic bastard in the room, and while not as powerful as mine, she also felt the same tug toward you. I almost wonder if it is the same for all supernaturals who come in contact with your light. Because it remains so unique and sweet."

My nose scrunched up, repulsed at the idea of someone like Russell Edgington getting aroused whenever I blasted him on his ass. And I blasted that psychopath on his ass more times than I cared to admit.

"Fine," I gave in. "But if you give me reason to, I can break this promise."

"I don't see that happening," he answered assuredly, and just the tiniest bit arrogantly. "But if it would ease your mind, then I am helpless to grant it."

I found myself confused at his lighthearted tone. Where moments ago, he was heatedly trying to convince me I was his, now he was respecting my requests.

Either this is really good, or really scary.

"Is that all?" I gathered, hands tugging on the chains a bit to emphasize my impatience.

"Yes," he answered. "But you must forgive me if the sight of you in such a delectable position, makes me hesitant to release you."

"Eric," I nearly growled, "you are making me offly reluctant not to break my promise of knocking you on your ass right about now."

He only gave me an innocent smile before reaching up to my hands.

Seconds later and I was rubbing at my wrists in a bit of surprise. The bruising I had felt being placed, was nowhere to be seen.

"You tasted some of my blood," Eric reminded.

I only nodded, unsure what I thought about that. Or about this new arrangement with Eric.

Hey, at least I'm not still in chains, alright?

"I wanna go home," I decided, eyes falling toward the steps.

"We'll take the Corvette," he agreed.

"What's wrong with my car?" I defended.

"That...car has posed a more dangerous risk to you over these years than any vampire ever has. Forgive me if I want to make it to your home...alive."

"You're dead already. No need to worry," I pointed out with a smile, helpless to feel just a bit giddy at how natural the conversation seemed to flow when we were insulting each other.

Don't forget Sookie, what Eric's done. He's a master of manipulation and persuasion. Don't let your guard down.

I nodded to this voice while a part of me was struggling not to burst out laughing at the mock scowl Eric showered me in.

"Let's go," he gestured.

RYRYRYRYRYRYR

The drive to my house was made in near silence, but I felt somewhat victorious since we were inside my car.

"I need to get places during the day time," I had to tell Eric who seemed to be under the impression that I would wait by his crypt side until he rose each evening.

He caved in, but not without a few disapproving glances at my ride. I almost actually got a bit of joy from it. The more uncomfortable I could make Eric, the better I felt.

Throughout the drive home, both Eric and I had kept our senses perked up, hoping to catch something out of the ordinary heading my way.

And when we pulled into the driveway of my home, we did.

Only, they weren't supernatural.

"Who is that?" Eric asked me, studying the figure standing on the bottom step of my house.

I only gulped, hands shaking as I turned off the ignition.

"Someone dangerous?" Eric demanded, facing me with fangs retracted.

Without giving the blonde much thought, I stumbled out of the car and began a jog toward my house.

"Sookie!" the man greeted eagerly, turning his form toward me.

No...oh, no.

"Matt?" I squeaked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

**Another cliff hanger? I wouldn't know. I'm terrible at writing them. But I think Sookie's car is a natural enemy to Eric. Oh, and I know a lot of people were angry with what Eric did to Sookie, and I felt your pain writing him chaining her up, but Sookie is not stupid and she won't just fall into his arms. She's well aware that he's dangerous and that their arrangement could have some very bad sife effects. Anyways, let me know your thoughts in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, y'all had to wait a bit for this chapter. My spiritual muse dipped into another fandom and now crawls back to me, begging for this chapter to be written. So, I'll oblige her. And I'm quite sure I haven't mentioned this before, but I'll do it now. This story is unbeta'd as all my stories are. So if you have issues with grammar and punctuation or word sentencing, I'm sorry. But I honestly prefer writing for myself and making my own mistakes so I can learn from them personally rather than others doing the work for me of searching for what sounds wrong. Hope that doesn't sound too unreasonable. Then again, it's just the way I write. Anywho, thank you as always for the lovely reviews. I've recently converted another friend of mine and her mother to TB and we're half way through season 2. Which means Godric. Sigh. This is probably helping me write this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - My Wild Love**

"I'm here to see you, of course," Matt easily answered.

Repressing a gulp, I glanced quickly at Eric, praying the defensive position he'd taken on would remain just that.

"Down boy," I muttered before the blonde could pounce.

"This is what you left me for," he confirmed lowly, eyes never once straying from Matt's athletic form.

"This is my business, Eric. You can watch, but you will not interfere," I bit back harshly.

"Eric Northman?" Matt inquired, strolling down the stairs with hands stuffed in the pockets of a black, leather jacket. "You're the vampire who had Sookie's heart? Hopefully not literally, of course. It's nice to meet you."

Gradually, Eric shifted back into a still posture, but no warmness existed in his arctic features.

"Well, who am I kidding," Matt continued, lowering his grin. "I don't want to meet you at all, much less say that I'm happy Sookie is in your presence. She loved you. Still does from a part of her heart I can't reach. That makes me a bit jealous. But I know she also wants to move on and quite honestly, I'm ready to provide her with that. So...it's good to meet you, but not nice."

Oh. Sweet. Jesus.

"Always the bold one," I laughed nervously, wishing for just this once, Matt's honesty didn't present itself. Which was what I liked so much about the man. No matter what, he told the truth.

"I could snap you in half as easily as a stick," came Eric's harsh reply.

"Who knew I was such a threat?" Matt mused with a chuckle. "Within seconds of meeting me, you're already plotting my demise. How...exciting."

This time, it was a reluctant grin I had to smother. Eric certainly hadn't expected someone to speak back to him, and seeing his indecision couldn't quite contain the amusement inside me.

"I can tell I've pissed you off already. Fine. Go ahead and kill me. Either way, you'll lose her love. Which is a shame because once you lose Sookie's love, you know you're fucked."

And for the first time all night, Matt turned his gaze toward me, grey-green eyes softening.

"Looking gorgeous and impeccable as always, rebellious Sookie. But there is something missing."

"What?" I couldn't help but ask with a raised eyebrow, feeling emotions more attuned to excitement resurface at Matt's presence.

Calm down, girl. Enraged ex-boyfriend is feet away from Matt and can most likely feel every emotion you're going through right now.

Moments later and I only knew the familiar pleasure of Matt's rough hands grabbing both sides of my face, lips maneuvering passionately and intensely with mine, seemingly wanting to taste what he'd gone so long without.

And I ain't gonna lie. Briefly, I forgot Eric's presence altogether. Which is a hell of a compliment to give.

That is until Matt's form was suddenly ripped away from my lips.

Opening both eyes, I set a glare on Eric who held Matt by the scruff of his neck, two feet off the ground.

"Release my boyfriend, damn it!" I yelled, livid once again at the thought that Eric could so easily monitor and control my actions.

"You failed to mention this relationship while chained in my basement," he remarked coolly, blue eyes studying the struggling man.

"Matt has done nothin' to you! If you so much as scratch him, I will not only electrocute you, but make sure Bill deports your ass to the fuckin' equator."

Eric's hand momentarily tightened around Matt's neck, but slowly, he began lowering the man.

"If you attempt to flaunt your relationship in front of me once more," Eric threatened, stare hardening, "I will show you the extent of my love for _my_ Sookie."

"Oh, please. He wasn't flaunting," I argued with a huff, rushing to Matt's side as the Viking unceremoniously dropped him on the grass.

"He reeks of pride. And the understanding of the tension in our relationship. His kiss was little more than a strategy to gain an upperhand."

Ignoring the tall blonde, I rested a hand on Matt's cold cheek.

"Are you alright?"

Nodding, Matt inhaled quickly, lips already turning up.

"I expected nothing less. But now that my near death experience is out of the way, I can finally ask you something."

Chuckling, I grabbed both of his hands, pulling him up after me.

"You know you're ungodly optimistic, right?"

"This will sound corny as hell, but you give me reason to be."

Tilting my head, I nodded, hiding a smirk.

"You're right. That was corny as hell. What do you want to ask me?"

Glancing at Eric, Matt sighed, one hand sliding through mine.

"We've been living together for two years. Granted, we were friends throughout this time period because you still felt love for former boyfriends of yours. But that friendship grew into something more. You and I know this. Hell, it's the reason you finally took the steps to come here and sort your issues out. However, I realized one morning after I woke up for the third time to an empty bed, that being away from you is difficult, but not having you in my life is torture. So...if and when you decide that your heart is content again, I want to ask you to be my wife."

The statement came so unexpectedly that I didn't even register the growl ripping through Eric's lips. And yet, some part of my shocked psyche allowed a voluntary action.

As soon as Eric leaned forward, my arm shot out in a threat.

This didn't deter him from speech, however.

"Your precious boy, Sookie, has a death wish."

Matt rolled his eyes at this, straightening his posture.

"And you have control issues, Eric. So I want you to hear this personally. I am not afraid of you. I am not going to usher Sookie into another room so I can private ask to marry her. I came over a thousand miles with this question in mind. Just because you hate me, doesn't mean I will alter the way I ask her. Or who I do it in front of. What I feel for Sookie transcends anything you could possibly do to me."

Again, Eric didn't have a reply for this and watching the exchange forced me to study Matt deeper, eyes drinking his glowing, olive skin, and wavy, chestnut hair. Nevermind that a whole barrel of emotions I'd kept away, were currently tumbling around in my chest. Nope. Nevermind it at all.

"That's sweet."

Matt's eyes fell back down to mine again.

"But?"

The perk to being incredibly honest included being incredibly perceptive. And Matt detected the hesitation in my voice before I even had a chance to figure out what it stood for.

Impressive in a man I'd met in a bar.

"But...things ain't exactly right around here yet," I informed reluctantly.

Masking his disappointment, Matt rebounded with a shrug.

"You need the time. Which is fine. I'm not going to pester you. But whenever your ready, let me know. I've been ready for longer than I think I even realized."

Dipping my head down, one hand went to interlace with his own.

Only the sound of Eric's forceful cough brought me out of my haze and prevented me from pressing a kiss to his lips.

"As touching as this is," the blonde noted boredly, "I believe Sookie made a pact with me. I am to be around her at all times. And seeing as I care very little for you, I suggest you make it a habit to sleep during the nights. My tolerance for you is steadily decreasing by the second."

"You have no right to threaten him," I argued, turning to the Viking with a frown. "Yes, we'll be stickin' together. Until our search is over-."

I didn't feel it was right to let Matt know of the potential danger I was in. So many of the people I'd loved, got sucked in this way. Into my problems. Matt didn't need to be one more casualty.

"-but after that, I'm leaving with Matt. That is my decision and you have no other choice but to respect it."

Eric stared at me for an incredibly long minute, his face completely void of emotions. Which unnerved me, and would have more if not for Matt's hand offering me a squeeze of comfort.

"Of course."

I'm quite sure his neutral answer surprised both of us. I know my hand jerked while Matt tilted his head, seemingly perplexed at the sudden change in attitude.

When he didn't say anything else, I faced Matt again.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Renting a motel out. Um...this arrangement you've got between yourself and Eric...?"

"Is nothin' to trouble yourself over," I assured, bringing a hand up to rest on his neck. "Part of the healin'. Once it's done, I can finally leave."

Matt's eyes briefly shifted behind me and what they saw, obviously caused discomfort.

"Eric, for Christ sake, we're just talkin'," I mumbled without glancing at him. "No need to make him more antsy than he already is."

"Matthew is not frightened of me," came Eric's confident remark. "Surely he can handle a few looks aimed his way."

Matt nearly rolled his eyes. "Not going to lie, Sookie. I have no fucking idea what you saw in him."

"_Sookie_."

This time, Eric's voice held little patience and a whole shit load of menace.

"We'll talk about this later," I promised, sending Matt a final squeeze. "In the meantime, we'll-."

"Sookie! Where the fuck have you been?"

Jumping, I whirled around, eyes scouring for the voices I'd been too distracted to detect, exiting their car.

"Oh how fun, just like old times," Eric muttered before Tara and Lafayette could come into hearing range. "I'm nearly tempted to call Pam over."

I expected to find sarcasm in his voice, but to my surprise, a quick scan of the blonde showed me pensive features.

"Play nice," was all I had to say.

RYRYRYRYRYRYR

When Eric mentioned things would be just like old times, I doubt he understood how accurate of a statement he'd made.

It all started when Tara and Lafayette had called over earlier in the day, getting concerned when I didn't pick up.

To which Eric explained, leaving out little of his ability to be an asshole, "Sookie and I had arrangements to discuss. I apologize if I'd kept her...tied up. It _wasn't _my intention."

Matt then threw Eric a dirty glare, not understanding the pun, but sensing something had occurred between us in our time alone.

"Eric likes to think that when we talk, I willingly want to be in his presence," I assured, shooting a glare toward the cocky vampire. "Poor thing hasn't fed from a fangbanger all night."

Eric narrowed his eyes, but didn't reply.

One must understand that once we'd all gotten ourselves situated inside my house, requiring me to reluctantly allow Eric into my home with an invitation, everyone wanted to speak at once. And with Matt's arm hanging over my shoulders on my left and Eric's form not even a foot away from me on the right, I felt just the tiniest bit suffocated.

On the way over, Tara and Lafayette had called Jason, asking if he'd seen me. To which he said no and then got concerned in that brotherly way of his.

So, his car bounced down my drive way shortly after we'd all settled inside.

And now, my house was filled with my brother, two outspoken best friends, my current boyfriend (and possible fiance, which doesn't sound quite right yet, but I hope might soon change), and my former lover.

That's just fantastic.

Please note the sarcasm.

When everyone realized I was indeed alive, they took the time to study the handsome brunette beside me.

"This is Matt," I introduced. "He's...my boyfriend."

To everyone's amazement, Eric stayed quiet through this declaration. But I'm sure I was the only one who got nervous as hell, wondering about what it could mean.

Tara crossed her arms, eyes flying over Matt.

"You break Sookie's heart and I'll kick your ass. Not jokin' neither."

Matt offered her a timid smile.

"If I break Sookie's heart," he added, "I'll kick my own ass."

Lafayette found a far more delicate way to express his views.

"He cute, Sook. Got that whole scruffy thang goin' on. If it don't work out, send him my way."

"I've been your way once," Matt admitted, surprising everyone except maybe Eric who only glared silently at him. "It's called Vegas."

"And?" Lafayette pestered.

"Ran my ass back the way I'd come," he answered seriously.

Choking on a laugh, Lafayette nodded slowly.

"On second thought, ya keep him, Sook. If he can't handle Vegas, I doubt he can handle me. And I is way wilder than that sorry, piss-ass excuse for a city."

This gave Matt the time to nod in relief, perhaps just the tiniest bit flustered at being hit on by one of my best friends.

Jason only looked Matt up and down before saying, "Welcome to the family. Fuckin' weird family, but family all the same."

My smile returned a bit of its naturalness at Jason's remark, but my brother made the mistake of meeting Eric's eyes and quite soon, he found himself staring at the ground.

In fact, I'm sure everyone was nervous to be in Eric's presence. Tara and Lafayette because of their own experiences with him, especially after what I told them about his stalking me.

Jason's nerves were due to his confusion as to why the hell Eric still remained in my life. That was about as easy to gather from his thoughts as reading a book.

But to really top off the night, Jason presented a tidbit of information that alarmed and shocked us.

"Sam's left town."

"Sam?" Matt questioned, looking at me expectantly.

"He's another friend of mine," I informed, hoping to convey to the others that Matt remained in the dark about my predicament. "Lost a bet and fled as soon as-."

"Sookie," Matt interrupted, resting a hand on one cheek. "You protecting me is sweet. But whatever is going on, you can tell me. In this relationship, I don't want to keep secrets."

His words reminded me so vividly of the relationship Bill and I had shared that for a moment, I didn't say anything at all.

"Some sick fuck is tryin' to kill my sister," Jason announced after my silence proved awkward.

"Jason!"

"What?" he defended, sending me an exasperated look. "The perp left a fuckin' heart on Gran's porch, intended as a sign of what's to come. If that ain't a threat, I don't know what the hell is."

"Someone is trying to kill my girlfriend?" Matt processed, eyebrows knitted. "Even though she's been in town for no more than a week?"

"Welcome to Bon Temps," came Tara's sarcastic mutter.

Inhaling, I willed all conflicting emotions to calm the hell down.

"Sam left down," I repeated, catching Jason's eye. "How do you know?"

"Went over to his place and everything's locked up. Kicked the door open and his trailer is empty. Vehicle's gone too. Didn't look like anybody had been there for awhile."

"He could just be stayin' with someone," I suggested, that ill mood I'd gotten as soon as entering Bon Temps, returning.

"He ain't," Jason clarified. "Andy sent a warnin' out to everyone in town to notify him if Sam's been seen. You know people like Maxine are gonna talk if there's a reward."

"Why the fuck did he send out a warning?" Tara demanded.

I nodded in agreement, dreading the answer already.

"Andy thinks-."

"-that Sam is responsible?" I finished in disbelief. "Jason...you know that's not the case. Sam wouldn't so much hurt a fly as he would murder someone. A business partner, no less. What the hell is Andy thinkin'?"

"He ain't thinkin'," Jason agreed. "But ya gotta understand that Andy's had stability in his life for awhile. Now that everything's happenin' at once, again, he's panicking."

"Sam saved this town so many fuckin' times it ain't even funny," Tara retorted. "Whatever the hell is left of Andy's brain, has gotta see that."

"He should. But he ain't. I don't know why."

Silence filed in soon after, and I took this time to make sure Matt wasn't freaking out about all this rush of knowledge.

"You doin' okay?" I whispered.

"Other than the part about a killer being after you, I'm doing great. If this is the mess you left behind, I can understand why you barely talked when we first met."

His crooked grin gave me comfort mentally even though I still struggled to gain it emotionally.

Let's look over the problems that have entered my life since I've returned to Bon Temps, shall we?

Eric's become a stalker. Merlotte's has been vandalized. Someone may or may not have tried to poison me. A human heart was left as a surprise on my front porch. Eric kept me prisoner in Fangtasia, forcing me into promising him my company every evening. Matt appears out of nowhere, further spurning Eric's need to keep me close by. Sam's now left town. Andy's got the town believing Sam murdered someone.

And you wanna know the absolute best, super part about it all?

Eric's and my relationship has torn open wide enough to quite possibly swallow me whole.

"The town is under a curse."

Eric voiced this, allowing his first opinion all evening of the matter at hand.

"A curse?" Jason repeated. "You sure?"

Eric glanced away for a moment, his expression thoughtful.

"Lafayette, of all people, should feel the change," he deduced, throwing his gaze to the cook.

"I can talk to dead folk, but I ain't able to detect no fuckin' curses," Lafayette argued.

"You said you felt somethin' weird in Merlotte's," Tara input.

"Bitch, will you shut up? I ain't in the mood to share my feelings on what the hell kind of vibes I's gettin'."

"Lafayette, please," I tried, softening my voice. "Ever since I've come back, I've noticed it. It's in the air. It's in the weather. Hell, it's gotten into the heads of people we care about. I don't know what it is, but if you feel somethin', please, tell us."

It took a moment for the man to collect himself, obviously uncomfortable about some sort of knowledge he'd acquired.

"It ain't anythin' to get ya'll panties in a bunch about," Lafayette revealed. "Just weird little ambience in town. Don't know why the hell it's so strong around Merlotte's."

"And what does this...ambience feel like?" Eric persisted.

"It don't feel human, that I can guarantee ya. Feels...spicy. But not the good kind that leaves ya wantin' more. It's like the kind ya want off your tongue so bad ya'll willin' to cut it off."

"Nothin' to get our panties in a bunch about?" Tara repeated. "Fuck you."

"Ya'll wanted to hear the truth, there it is. Somethin' evil hidin' in this town."

"When did you first detect this shift?"

Only because Eric was the one who asked the questions, did Lafayette answer.

"It don't work like that," he tried to explain, bringing his palms together. "You don't feel it all at once. Is a gradual build up 'til it's about the only thing you can feel. And I didn't start thinkin' somethin' was off til' maybe a year ago."

"A full year?" Eric confirmed, failing to hide his shock. "That is...interesting."

"In what way?" I couldn't help but ask. He may have kept me captive, but the sooner we discovered the killer, the sooner I'd be out of his presence.

"Curses are often immediate," he explained, eyes glued to mine. "They are curses because the caster wants results almost instantly. In the form of vengeance, most often. To know the curse has been on this town for at least a year and now finally decides to reveal its intentions..."

He didn't finish his thought process, but my mind rapidly filled the blanks in, pulse kicking up as a result.

"If the curse picked up to where we can feel it in the air, then there were events that made it happen. Recent events. Whoever placed the curse was waitin' for somethin'."

"Or someone," Eric followed.

"Don't fucking look at her like she's the reason this curse is here," Matt defended, tugging me back a bit when he noted Eric's intense stare. "Sookie is a good person. She does not deserve to have a heart laying on her porch."

I can guarantee almost everyone's eyes filled up with accusation toward Eric, angry at the possibility of him believing I was the cause of the curse.

But I interpreted his stare differently, and not for once, got freaked out at how well I knew him.

"I'm a part of it," I realized.

"Sook-."

"Tara," I interrupted, finding her confused gaze. "Eric is right. This curse was hardly detectable until I rolled into town. Suddenly, Sam's place gets messed up. But I'm not the only part of it."

"Smart girl," Eric noted.

"Not really," I deflected, refusing him eye contact. "We've gotta go through this slowly because we may all be the intended targets of it."

"Maxine's heart attack," Jason began. "Three months ago."

"Cajun Cooker give any poor soul a heart attack," Lafayette laughed.

I met my brother's eyes, knowing some sort of sense stirred in his comment.

"What happened three months ago?" I asked.

Everyone drifted into thought.

"Sam began buildin' the Merlotte's in Shreveport," Tara revealed. "Only told me about it cause I overheard him talkin' to Mindy. Thought maybe they were hookin' up."

"Okay," I said, mind working furiously. "So, event number one - unless anyone else can come up with a more important one - Sam begins working on his bar in Shreveport. Shortly after, Maxine has a heart attack?"

"I was there," Jason agreed. "I know she ain't into proper dieting 'an all, but she had the attack after eatin' the food."

A shiver passed through me as Jason's eyes widened.

"Shit. Sook, you got sick cause of the food too."

This piqued Eric's interest immediately.

"They poisoned you?" he gathered.

Turning to him, I sighed.

"It wasn't on purpose. The chicken parmesan was...unfamiliar tastin'. Plus, Bill helped reassure me that even if it was poisonin', their intent wasn't to harm."

Which technically isn't the whole truth, but even I wasn't ready to face the actual truth of what my reaction meant.

A storminess had gathered in the blue of Eric's eyes.

"You told Compton of your poisoning, but not me?"

"It was none of your business," I argued, brushing off Matt's grip on me.

"Idiot," he muttered.

I didn't know if he was referring to myself or Bill, but not a single part of me willed a pursuit of this answer.

"Let's get back on path," I continued. "So...we've got event number one."

"I don't get why Sam openin' up another Merlotte's was a trigger for the curse," Jason admitted.

"Cause Sam was happy," Tara replied knowingly. "You should have seen the look on his face when he told me about it. Like Christmas had come early."

"If we're bein' punished, we can't possibly have positive things happen to us," I surmised. "Sam's happiness was a trigger. And it happenin' in the Cajun Cooker allowed a reputation to begin. Make the place a center for gossip and mystery. Gave it a steady crowd, lessening the attendance of Merlotte's."

"I'm followin'," Lafayette agreed. "And if memory serves me correct, I did feel a little somethin' somethin' a few months back. At the time, I thought maybe it were the way channelin' the other side made me feel. But Jesus had helped me enough to where I's like a conductor for their electricity. Flowed smooth."

"It picked up when I came back to Bon Temps," I stated, refusing to show my guilt. "But unlike Sam's happiness, I think me showin' up was the trigger. Shortly after, Merlotte's got vandalized."

"Could Sam just be the intended target?" Matt spoke up.

We all turned to him, reluctant to believe such a thought.

"This bad vibe strongest at Merlotte's," Lafayette confirmed. "But it in town too. Affectin' other people. And with the present bein' left on Sookie's porch, I know he ain't the only target."

"Event three?" Jason asked.

"Ahh shit," Lafayette muttered slowly. "I know what it is."

Tara's head whipped toward him, shaking her head.

"That did not happen just cause I came back. Fuck that!"

"No one's blamin' you for any of this," I promised, knowing I had to be gentle with Tara's anger.

"But you know what happened next!" she shouted, startling me. "I came back, Lafayette and I headed over to your place...and that heart..."

I couldn't repress a shudder this time, and Matt only hugged me into his side, thumb trailing over my shoulder.

"Sook's right. It ain't your fault, Tara," Jason offered, eying her trembling form. "It's whoever put this fuckin' curse on us."

"Mindy was drained," I recalled. "I was too reluctant to ask then, but I'll ask now. Were there bite marks on her?"

"Yeah. Clear through."

I closed my eyes, feeling exhausting course through me.

"But that ain't what killed her."

My eyes popped back open.

"So...they cut out her heart first, then drained her?"

"If we're thinkin' it's the same person, then yes," my brother answered. "But I don't think it is. Just from what I know of Jess, she wouldn't be able to hold off on all that blood after stabbin' a person. No vampire really would. I think someone first cut out her heart, then left her for a vampire to drain so it'd look like a vampire had done it."

No one said a word after the explanation, but everyone, including myself, studied Jason with great interest.

"When the hell you get so smart?" Lafayette broke in.

"I ain't smart," he defended, helpless to fight a smile from rising. "Just a guess."

"I know of every vampire that enters my area," Eric declared. "None of them would be so stupid as to drain a human dry, especially if there is a chance of the body being found."

"Bill," I mumbled.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Eric agreed.

"No," I snapped, raising a hand. "He said he was having a party. A ball. He dreaded it because everyone wanted to be his lapdog. And all the women wanted to be with him without being _with_ him. Tell me Eric...if Bill's King and he hosts a party in your area, do you have to check out the guest list?"

Eric's jaw was clenched tighter than two hands that'd caught a fly.

"He did not inform me of this...get together."

I glanced down at the floor, dreading the next words. But I knew they had to be said so we could put everything into perspective.

"Sophie-Anne never told you Bill was coming to your area," I pointed out. "He fit in easily and you even didn't know he'd entered, right away."

I didn't need to look up to know Eric nodded reluctantly.

"So, I think Bill was in his rights to host this party. If the guests left before you even knew they were here, it wouldn't be a big deal," I finished.

"Unless one of them got carried away," Tara mentioned.

"We will deal with the vampire aspect of it later," Eric decided. "Continue on."

"Well...I don't know what the last event is. I know what happened as a result. Sam's gone. But it could be any of us experiencing some type of happiness," Jason observed.

"I don't know how any of us could feel happy with the shit that's been goin' down lately," Tara muttered.

"That's a hell of a theory," Matt voiced, reminding us of his presence.

"Hey," I soothed, meeting his eyes. "I am so sorry to drag you into this. If you still want, you can leave."

"Leave?" Matt questioned, nose crinkling. "Sookie, if I was to leave right now, I would be the biggest asshole who ever lived. Abandoning the woman I love so I don't get hurt? Fuck that. Besides, even if it's guarding you from a killer, at least I get to spend some time with you."

The urge to kiss him became so overwhelming that I nearly passed out altogether. But I knew that now wasn't the time, nor the place.

"So...we have some sort of understandin' of what's goin' on," I announced, taking a quick scan of everyone. "And we have the understandin' that things will get a whole lot worse in ways I don't even want to imagine, if we don't do anythin' to break this curse."

"I enjoy your spirit, Sookie. But breaking a curse is a rare occurrence," Eric notified. "And in order to break it, we must figure out who the caster was in the first place."

"What do you suggest?" I asked.

"We all stay vigilant. And aware of our surroundings. This curse is in its waking moments and I can only guess Sam's disappearance isn't the end stage of it."

"You think someone snatched him?"

Eric eyed Jason with little expression. But he never answered the question. Instead, he switched the topic.

"It is getting late. I would suggest you all leave for the night. Sookie and I worked out on an agreement where I am to keep watch of her each night."

I don't know why I ran my mouth through my tiredness, but the words came out nonetheless.

"Or everyone can bunk down here. Eric said the curse is growing more dangerous. I think the last thing we need is to split up. That leaves us vulnerable. That leaves us accessable to whatever wants to cause this town harm. And I'd hate to wake up just to find one of you missin'."

Almost immediately, Tara and Lafayette nodded their heads, as did Matt.

"I should see if I can get more work done," Jason said.

"Don't be stupid," Lafayette interrupted. "You wanna go in tha mornin', go ahead. But right now, Sook's got the right idea. We split up and we more vulnerable. Especially since most this shit go down at night."

It only took a second for Jason to cave in.

I couldn't repress my smile, even when Eric appeared none to pleased about this sudden rearrangement. Which was the point, of course. His terms were that he'd watch me from the time he rose to the time he rested. He never specified, however, who else could be there.

"I'll take the couch," Jason offered, attempting to be noble.

"Okay," I nodded. "Tara, you can have my old room. And Lafayette, there's a guest bedroom upstairs, all cleaned up."

"Is there another couch?" Matt asked, peering around the living room.

I don't know why the blush appeared, especially since I was far into my thirties and felt like I should have outgrown it by now.

"Well...I was thinkin' since we're...you know, kind of datin' and you kind of came all this way to profess your love and all for me, I'd at least be hospitable enough to share my bed space."

Matt's grin was infectious, spreading from cheek to cheek.

"Perfect."

Giving him a pat on the shoulder, I turned to Eric, nearly forgetting his presence for the second time all night.

He currently directed an intense gaze at Matt, but rather than the common anger earlier in the evening, an expression of wistful calculation marred his features.

"You can sleep in-."

"-the ground," Eric cut off, detaching his stare.

His hastiness made me want to offer the cubbyhole underneath the very floor boards we stood on like I'd tried the first time, but Eric's eyes found mine. In them, I knew not to divulge that such a place existed in my house. And that was about all I could read.

"Okay...well, I guess we should head off to bed. It's been a long night. If ya'll need to borrow any clothes, I've got plenty extra. Some of Gran's brothers kept their jeans and shirts over just in case."

"Hookah, you did not just offer me hundred year old clothes," Lafayette proclaimed, making his way to the stairs.

"C'mon. I'll give ya a tour of the house before everyone gets to bed," I offered, slipping my hand into Matt's.

"Just don't show me the basement. I have an unnatural fear of basements."

"Seriously?"

He only stared back, no sign of humor in his features.

"You would have hated where Sookie was earlier this evening," Eric mentioned.

Narrowing my eyes, I tugged Matt after me, refusing to see the satisfaction in the Viking's features. Which would be there, even though I'd gotten in the last win of the night.

RYRYRYRYRYRYR

"Stackhouse."

Lifting his head up, Jason watched Eric Northman's form appear in the dim room.

"Ain't it gonna be light soon?" he asked.

Eric only stayed in his spot, allowing Jason's eyes to adjust to him.

"I am up for the same reason you are."

Shrugging, Jason leaned back into the couch, stifling a yawn.

"You sure it's a curse?"

"Yes. Godric and I stumbled upon a village plagued with a curse in the late 1600's, after the witch trials held across Europe. This village burned a witch at the stake and after her death, the curse was revealed upon the village. There are common signs one finds after running into a few like I have."

Amazed this information was being shared with him, Jason crossed his arms, the muscles beneath his flesh, stretching out. But at the moment, something more important weighed down on his mind.

"What are you doin' with my sister?"

Eric appeared just as surprised the question was being asked as Jason felt asking it.

"Nothing as of yet. She is incredibly obvious in her lust for her...friend. And I feel killing him may ruin a chance to be with her."

"Um, yeah," Jason exclaimed. "Generally, killin' the people Sookie loves, won't make her love you in return. And if that's the psychology you've got, then that's fucked up."

"You have matured well, haven't you?"

Jason smiled initially, until he realized Eric was smirking back at him.

"The hell you wanna talk to me about?" he muttered in annoyance.

Instantly, Eric turned serious.

"I want you to watch Sookie during the day. Make sure she is not harmed. At the moment, she is not being as vigilant as she should be. She is absorbed in this belief that once this is all over, she will skip back to Phoenix, Arizona with her boy toy in tow. But you've lived long enough in this town to know people are not what they seem."

"Wait," Jason paused, frowning. "You knew where she went? Hell, I didn't even know. And I'm the police officer."

"Of course I knew," Eric answered firmly.

"Did-?"

"Watch her during the day," the Viking repeated, emphasizing the command this time around. "They know I guard her at night. This is the reason they waited for me to leave before leaving the heart on Sookie's porch."

"They?"

"It is a powerful curse," Eric admitted. "There may have been one spell caster, but many intentions are behind it."

"Why the hell did they even put this curse on Bon Temps? I don't get that."

One glance at Eric had Jason leaning forward.

"You know, don't you?"

"I have my suspicions," Eric smoothly answered. "Protect Sookie."

"Yeah, I got it," Jason promised.

With that, Eric made his way to the door, but not before stopping in place.

"Sookie's...friend-."

"Matt," Jason finished, amused at the discomfort Eric got when saying the name. "Much as you hate him, he does have a name."

"What are your thoughts of him?"

Jason didn't answer for a moment. "He seems to love Sookie. Hasn't left her even though shit is goin' down."

Eric nodded.

"Why?" Jason asked, confused. "I mean...I get it. You don't like him bein' around her cause you're into her too. But if she's happy with him, if she's content, ain't that worth givin' her up?"

This time, Eric didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"There is nothing more precious to me than Sookie," he began, his eyes burning into the back of the couch. "Not anymore. So to answer your question, no. Seeing her happy with another man is not enough to make me want to give her up. A tasteless description, by the way. But I hold on to this belief because I know what true happiness is for her. What it was."

"With you," Jason gathered, unnaturally interested in the conversation. "You think it was with you."

"It was with me," Eric stated, suddenly finding Jason's eyes through the dark. "But it is difficult to make her see this."

"Ever think that she's just tryin' to move on?"

"Yes. But what she refers to moving on, I know to be running from the emotions that frighten her."

Jason whistled, glancing up at the ceiling as one hand ran through his hair.

"You've got it tough."

"That is your final answer on this Matthew?" Eric reminded.

"Yeah. He's a cool guy."

"Tell me something. When did you first note the shifter's disappearance?"

"I dunno...maybe around five this afternoon? Some window parts for Merlotte's came in from Shreveport, but Sam wasn't there to sign the papers. I checked his trailer about a half hour later, just to find it deserted. Car gone. Exactly what I told ya."

"And because of whatever event following Tara's return, this is the cause?"

"Yeah. You said earlier that you think he was taken. Why?"

Eric fixed a stare on him so firmly that even when the vampire had finally left, Jason still felt the power of it, heating his face. And it begged him quite insistently to connect something very important.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that long chapter. And an actual glimpse from Jason's POV. Who I felt like I wanted to mature just as much as Sookie had in the five years. Hence the ability for him to actually have a conversation with Eric, who despite his joke, recognizes Jason to be more capable than he's been before. Otherwise, yeah...crazy shit is going down. Learn it, love it, explore it, wonder about it, and I hope we can all go from there. Also, I realize there's a lot I'm not telling you in the story, such as Eric's sudden calm facade when a chapter ago, he was intent on keeping Sookie in chains forever. Just know that all of it has either a story to it or a purpose. And most importantly, I hope it wasn't too difficult to follow. Sometimes, I have a problem of being too wordy and that ends up confusing readers. Otherwise, let me know your thoughts in a review!**


End file.
